Spark of Memories
by MRBee
Summary: Naruto had no memories since waking near the Valley of End. Orochimaru says his name is Senkou, an oto nin, and his trusted servant. 2.5 yrs later he's assigned to infiltrate Konoha where he'd been declared dead. NaruHina KibaTayu, Full Sum inside
1. Washed Away

**Whoa! a new story?? yup a new story. This is gonna be the start of my second fic, But it is also a side project. Most of my writing attention will be put on 'This time for Hinata' but all the in between time i have will be put onto this.**

Full Summery: After the Battle in the Valley of End, Naruto loses all his memories and is tricked by Orochimaru to go with him to Konoha, unaware that Sasuke failed to reach him after tieing off in the battle between Naruto. Now Naruto will spend a while working with Orochimaru until his memories start to leak out. two and a half years later, he is sent to a mission with Tayuya, but there he also meets up with others from Konoha. Will suspicion rise? What happens when he is sent back to a spy mission directly INTO Konoha?

**Well i know its a bit unexpected but i hope you like. PLEASSEEE REVIEW!! I haven't read a story with this plot yet so i'll do my best to keep it original. i'm planning on keeping this one away from the Canon but i will include so Canon events.**

**Lastly i don't have a Beta for this yet but if you want let me know. But i need that person to be available alot cuz im pretty antsy about getting new chapters out soon after i write them. Im gonna ask a few friends first, but still come tell me if you're intrested in being my Beta for this.**

**I do not own Naruto. Anko is Yuffie**

(a/n Senkou roughly translated to spark or flash)

* * *

_Several Hours Prior_

Five young Shinobis stand at the gates of Konoha. In the middle of the pack stood one Uzumaki Naruto. They were gathered by the genius strategist Nara Shikamaru for an A-class mission to retrieve a run-away missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke. Though fierce in sight, they were nervous at heart. But the one most nervous wasn't even participating in the mission.

From behind a building, a pale indigo-haired girl peered upon her hero. From his sun-kissed hair to his bright and shiny persona, he was everything the girl could want. But she was far from being some mindless fan girl. No, what she saw in the boy was beyond being neither shallow nor superficial. She could care less about his status or his appearances. What she admired was his determination, his great amount of courage, and his will that bends to none.

To others, he was the "demon-brat". The demon incarnate rather than the Kyubi jailor, and a prankster orphan despised by nearly the whole village. To those who didn't know of his secret, he was the dead last in the class, loud, annoying, and overly hyper.

But even then she admired the boy, not despite all his so-called 'flaws' but because of them. She faced similar indifferences with her clan. The shy Hyuga was _her_ clan's 'dead last', _she_ was the weakling, the failure, the nobody. The thing that separated the two teens were their actions against obstacles.

He faced his troubles head-on and fought when no hope was present, while she shied away from her problems and accepted the insults. But now it would be different. Today she vowed that her steps would fall in the footprints of the young Uzumaki. The lavender-eyed heiress would prove her family wrong and show that she could be brave, and it would all start off by a simple offering of 'Good Luck'.

Slowly, the petite Kunoichi walked towards the group of boys. Fire in her eyes, anxious in her steps, and worry in her heart, she made her way behind the blonde lad and tapped his shoulder.

"E-excuse me, N-N-Naruto-k-kun," she said nervously. Her inner self struggled to keep her strength and not fall under the boy's wondrous stare.

Slowly he turned around, recognizing the voice. She was the only person who stuttered consistently. "Oh! How ya doin' Hinata?" the blonde asked.

Normally he wouldn't talk so casual with the girl. In fact before, he had used to think she was some creepy girl. Later she became a nice, yet still creepy person. After more time, she became the nice creepy girl he could trust, and during the Chunin Exams, Hinata was now a friend and even said, "I like people like you". Since then, it was the girl's personal mission to once again change his perspective of shy Kunoichi in terms of a more romantic view. But could she pull of such a thing?

"I j-just w-wanted to w-wish you g-good luck" finishing her first sentence, the fair skinned teen shied from the blonde's glance. "A-and also t-to tell you t-to be c-careful" she then offered him another hand-made ointment.

To say the boy was taken back would be an understatement. It was extremely rare for the Jinchuuriki to receive gifts, and even more rare outside of special occasions, but here she was, handing him a gift. But the shocker was that this had been not once, but a second time she offered him such a gift.

"Wow! What can I say?" with one hand he took the bottle and with the other dug deep within his own pocket. Slowly he pulled out what looked like an exact replica of the recently given present. "I'll make sure to keep it safe like I did this one Hinata-chan!" he said not noticing the adding of the suffix.

The girl in the other hand was dead frozen. Not only had she used up nearly all her strength saying two whole sentences to the blonde also while handing him a gift as their hands made contact. But now, what could she do? She had endeared her by calling the girl 'Hinata-chan'. Without much warning he was hugging the girl. Two arms wrapped around her causing the weakened Kunoichi to fall limp to his touch.

Letting go the boy noticed the lavender-eyed girl fall near to the ground, just before retaking his grasp around her waist. "Oi Hinata! What happened? Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital?" Naruto was now having an internal struggle with himself. Part of him wanted to go on the mission already, getting Sasuke back as soon as possible, while the other half pushed him to thinking about the girl's health by bringing her to the hospital before her _condition_ got worse.

"Ugh… Naruto. She's fine so drop her there and lets go… what a drag" said Shikamaru rolling his eyes at the frantic blonde.

"Are you sure? Doesn't she look sick? I mean she fainted for Kami's sake" retorted the blue-eyed Genin.

"Damn idiot! She'll be fine as long as you stop groping her," Kiba said, chuckling about the last part.

Before he could argue back, Neji stepped up and interrupted, "Hinata-sama will be fine. Let us leave soon before we fall too far behind". With a hesitant nod, the loudmouth Leaf Nin gently put the unconscious girl on the ground leaning against the gate walls.

Within a few seconds, they were off in hopes to regain a fellow comrade and to a certain ninja, a close friend.

* * *

_Currently_

Moments earlier, the Canyon walls echoed with the sounds of a thousand chirping birds and the roars of powerful winds. And with a flash of white light, an enormous wave of chakra was released, being felt by villagers from miles away.

Two figures fell from the collision, and next to them two unwrapped Hitai-ates. The first body fell onto the floor below with a thud next to the fallen headbands. The other body, dripping in blood, dropped onto the edge of the river. And with the backlash from the energy blast earlier, a small wave dragged the boy form the edge of the river and caused him to float along its current.

The only person, or entity, to be conscious at the moment was the almighty demon lord, Kyubi no Yoko. Barely able to move the blonde's limp body, he managed to bring his head above the water line and grab hold of a log. It would be all that he could do for the moment, deciding to spend the rest of his energy keeping the boy alive.

Several minutes later, the copycat Nin, Hatake Kakashi, arrived at the battle scene. Looking around he saw a fallen Sasuke, two leaf Hitai-Ates but no Naruto. "Pakkun! Do you smell him?" the scarecrow asked urgently.

Hastily, he ran over and examined the Uchiha. 'It looks like he was struck in the forehead. He's suffered a minor concussion and some smaller injuries but he should be fine' the Jounin scanned the area again looking for any sign of the blonde.

Pakkun paused at a red-stained area on the bank of the river. "He got washed up in the river. It's his blood and the markings show he was rolled onto the current. No footprints anywhere around the area" the dog summon said with a solemn tone.

The one-eyed Shinobi took a chakra-infused flare out from his pack and shot it into the air. "Stay here with Sasuke, I'm going to check further down and look for Naruto. Keep him safe until help arrives" With that said, he took off in search for what he hoped to be a living body.

* * *

Far down the river, the blonde washed up onto shore, now conscious, and coughing out water. It took him a few seconds before he became stable, but he now had the ability to stand and walk. Clutching his still healing wounds, he limped his way towards the forest away from the river.

It wasn't long until he stumbled across another person. This person had pale skin, yellow eyes, and wore a large coat covering some recently placed bandages. Slowly this mysterious person approached. "Hmm, who do we have here?" said the stranger.

"W-who are you?" the boy fearfully said.

"kukuku… do you not recognize me?" the man was interested now. It was odd that the Konoha Nin would forget his face. His image should have been imprinted in his memory, for any Shinobi made enemy of the sound village should know who the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru was.

The man looked questioningly at the boy. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You act like you've forgotten who I am" closely, he observed. His blue eyes were wide for a moment, then slowly it shut. He made a look that showed he was thinking hard. Suddenly it dawned on the Sannin. "Ah, its true. You have forgotten… perhaps everything eh… Senkou-kun?"

"Senkou? Is... is that... my name? " the confused blonde said.

"Yes it is. And I am Orochimaru… your sensei" he said with a cold voice.

He was a bit taken back, but out of the confusion, he yearned for answers, "My sensei… yes my sensei. Orochimaru-sensei" The white-skinned man stepped in front of the boy and put his hand on his shoulder giving a fake smile.

"Let's go home. I was waiting for you and your teammates to return but it's best if we meet up with them later" his gaze went down to the boy's upper chest and gut noticing two large wounds still partially leaking. "We shall return before you sustain anymore damage" His grip became tighter on the boy then suddenly began to fade into the shadows.

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and his search for Naruto had failed. He made his way back to the Valley of End just in time to see a few Medic Nins bandage a mildly injured Uchiha sitting on a stretcher. Pakkun's attention soon shifted towards the downcast scarecrow. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Kakashi gave him a look of both disappointment and frustration. "No… there seemed to be a few trails of foot prints further down but it stopped not to far from the river. It just seemed to… disappear," he said with so much remorse, his voice began to fail from behind his mask.

Listening to the conversation was the now fully aware Genin. Since yesterday, he was nearly fully consumed by the influences of the curse mark. It seemed as if he used up most of the energy stored within the tattoo. For now, he would be safe from the influence while the mark restores its chakra. "Matte! Kakashi-sensei… what happened to Naruto?"

The Jounin snapped his head towards the approaching Shinobi. "Nani? Did you not remember knocking you comrade into the river, probably sending him to his death?" he watched as the shocked teen slowly shake his head. 'Hmm… I see' thoughts began developing in his head. If there were anytime to test his theory out, it would be now, "Sasuke, What's the last thing you remember?" he warily asked.

Needless to say, the boy was confused at first but willingly answered after hearing what he may had done, "Well… I remember fighting Naruto" Kakashi was a bit disappointed hearing this, but waved it as the Genin continued, "But it was when you broke it up. That night I felt… it was weird… like all I wanted was to become stronger. I think you came to me… but I can't really remember anything you said. Then I think I ran into a bunch of weird Shinobis… but they weren't from Konoha I think. After that is pretty much a blank". The dark-haired boy looked at the worried man's face and was a bit nervous to ask, "Kakashi-sensei… what happened to me? What did I do?"

The scarecrow had been correct in his assumption. The curse seal does in fact have a strong influence on the host. Now he needed to have a talk with a friend who may know more about the curse seal. "Nothing you were aware of. It was your curse seal. You left the village in search for power and… well it seems like you got into a rumble with Naruto," the Genin was about to ask but Kakashi continued, "He's missing now. Swept by the current. Either way we need to get back to Konoha now and see how the rest are doing" he added.

"The rest?" the teen asked.

* * *

A few hours later Kakashi, along with a few ANBU and Medic Nins, reached the border of Konoha. Applause and incoherent cheering was heard towards the approaching Shinobis. By the time the group made it back inside the village gates, all kinds of praises were heard. People chanted and hailed for the return of the 'Great Uchiha'. Only one person from the crowd failed to be in the same state of ecstasy.

Hinata Hyuga, since she woke up from her brief slumber, had stayed within the Konoha gates waiting for her hero to return. Her eyes filled with worry as she ran up to Naruto's sensei. "Kakashi-san! W-where's N-Naruto-kun?" she asked trembling.

The whole crowd began to quite down. They too wanted to learn the fate of their most hated resident. But no words escaped his masks, just a sad look and a brief shake of his head. All her hopes, dreams, faith, reliance, assurance, anything positive emotion she could feel was stolen away. Her knees gave out and her face reflected pure emptiness. She didn't talk, two regretful looking Sharingan holders gazing at her in silence.

She stayed, knees on the floor, tears flooding down her cheek, still in denial in what she had, or rather, had not heard. Not even making a sound, she was completely oblivious to the louder screams and chants for the riddance of the 'Uzumaki brat'. It took two powerful glares from the both Sasuke and Kakashi to quiet down the crowd.

As the crowd began to part, the two males stood there not knowing what to do with the shocked Hyuga. It took a shrill shriek from a pink haired Genin to break the silence. "Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei! Your back! Sasuke-kun are you ok!?" she gleefully asked still approaching the two.

Finally making her way next to them, she was worried by the looks they gave. Suddenly she noticed the missing of a certain loudmouth blonde screaming 'See I told you Sakura I'd get Sasuke back for us'. Still not getting the picture she asked, "So where's that baka? You'd think he'd be here to gloat or someth…" she never go to finish her sentence feeling the harsh glare the two Shinobis were giving her.

Suddenly her gaze shifted to the lifeless kneeling body of the Hyuga heiress. "What's wrong with Hinata? Its like she s… No…" quickly looking back at the two males, she failed to make eye contact. Finally realizing what had happened she fell to her knees, hands covering her mouth also in disbelief.

Finally, for what seemed to be an eternity of silence to the girl, one name softly whispered across her damp lips, "Naruto-kun…"

* * *

**Ohhh!! what's gonna happen. Ok well I originally planned this (like way back then) to be a NaruTayu fic, but i couldn't find it in my heart to let go of NaruHina, thus i made this into a NaruHina fic. But know im gonna do a time-skip so there will be some naruhina reuniting. im just gonna spend a chapter going over the current sitch as well as what has happened in the next months or years. (prolly gonna be a 1-2 chapters before we see get Naruto back to Konoha)**

**Well Hope you enjoyed so _PLEASEEE LEAVE A REVIEW!!_** **Also again, know this is a side project and my other fic, "This time for Hinata" will be my number one priority in writting so expect updates once a week. Thanx again.**


	2. A New Start

**ok just wanted to let you know, sorry if this is short. but i needed it to end here. ill go back maybe and put in some more for length's sake. i've pretty much planned out the whole first Arc so i know what's gonna happen next. i just need to type it :)**

**Oh and i know i said that i'd be working on rewriting This time for Hinata first, but my beta asked me to work on this first, and how can you refuse the guy who's editing you work?**

**Lastly i went back and changed something on the last chapter ((OROCHIMARU KNOW CALLS NARUTO- SENKOU-KUN SO HE WON'T GET CONFUSED LATER ON)) Remember PLEASE REVIEW!!**

(a/n Fuuoboe Houin – Memory sealing method, Senkou - flash or spark, Omoide - memories) **so his names translates to Memory, Spark or Spark Memories**

* * *

A New Start

"Naruto-kun…" the sobbing girl whispered.

The two males felt powerless watching the girls in disbelief. Each felt like it was partially their fault. Kakashi believed if he'd gotten there sooner, if he realized things earlier, all this wouldn't have happened. Sasuke knew if he hadn't been so power hungry, if he hadn't let anger and revenge fill his mind and cause him to lose control of his curse seal, Naruto wouldn't be out God knows where or to what he had hoped wouldn't be the case… dead.

As for the two girls, neither really knew the best way to comfort them. Sasuke was no good with it and Kakashi hated seeing women cry. Hinata of all people would be the hardest to soothe. It was up to Sakura to pull herself out of her grief and comfort her. Both took the news bad but Hinata was so much worse. She truly felt like apart of her was missing. But that was just it, her heart felt incomplete, like a piece was lost but not forever. Something in her heart was telling her that her love wasn't dead and that one day she will find hind him.

Slowly Sakura inched her way towards the now silent Hinata. Placing her hand on her shoulders, she noticed her sobbing had stopped. And just as slow as she came, the lavender-eyed girl rose to her feet giving her a nod before going back to the hospital to check up on her comrades, wet tears drying up under soft pale eyes.

And so, the group of four slowly made their way towards the hospital. It would be a while before Kakashi can make his report so decided to watch over the kids, especially Hinata who seemed to be in shock over what happened.

At the hospital, Hinata made her way around the hall. She had heard that her cousin had been seriously injured and is currently in ER with the Godaime, which made her day even worse. But there was another person she would visit, her teammate Kiba.

Plain white walls, fluorescent lighting, and cold hard tiles made the room. It was a bit ironic that a place made for rest and rehabilitation would seem so inhospitable. Well this was what most residents believed. And across the room, a door cracked open. Young heiress entered the room behind the door; right after making sure there were no signs of tears on her face.

The dog user had been awake for a while and was getting bored lying around. Having company had been a godsend to him. "Oi Hinata! Glad you visiting. So how are ya?" the Inuzuka boy asked.

"I-I'm f-fine…" she stuttered.

The tattooed teen gave her a questioning look. "So anything new?" he asked again.

"Nani?" Hinata replied.

"I just heard from Shikamaru, he said that Lee got back and Naruto's still out getting Sasuke. Thought they'd be back by now," he said trying to find out more from the shy girl.

This was the part she dreaded. "Hai. Sasuke-san just got back…" the heiress wanted to cry so badly, just to lie down and cry it all out, but this was neither the place nor time. She couldn't be selfish and cry for someone when there are others that need her as well, so she stayed silent.

The boy sat up bolt-straight, a bit surprised, "No way! Really? Hell yeah! We actually completed an A-rank mission!" Kiba cheered aloud. He never really noticed the slight frown on her face until after he continued, "I can't believe that idiot got him back. After Shikamaru stopped by he said Sasuke went out on his own. Who would've known that orange idiot had it in him to drag the Uchiha back," his grin soon disappeared when his sight got hold of the girl's depressed face.

Still she remained quiet.

He wasn't sure what was up with the girl. He'd think she'd be happy for the team. It was their toughest job so far and still she had yet to crack a smile. "Hey… is something wrong?" it hadn't occurred to him that she never mentioned Naruto getting back and never thought about the actual situation.

Then the door cracked open once more. In came Shikamaru followed by Temari. He'd heard Kiba ask Hinata what was wrong, and him being a genius, he knew it had something to do with Naruto's disappearance. "It's about Naruto," the Nara said.

The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow, "What about him? Did Sasuke bang him up too much?" he said with a smirk.

"Not exactly" now the boy's eyebrow had lifted even higher, while the indigo-haired girl sunk down on her knees as she backed up against the wall. "After the fight between the two, Kakashi said he drifted down the river unconscious… he's been temporarily labeled MIA" Kiba was wide-eyed. Now he understood why Hinata had been so quiet… she was depressed. It hadn't taken him long figure out that she liked the blonde and with what he just found out everything started to make sense. Looking at the current form of his female teammate, he was amazed she hadn't fallen into tears already.

For minutes the room had been quiet. No one knew what to say to break the silence that is until Temari asked "Hey Nara, shouldn't you go talk to that Uchiha kid?". 'Yes! An escape' the boy had thought seeing that current situation was too troublesome for his taste.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him before I make my report. Oh and Hinata" her slumped head swung his direction. "Tsunade just got out of surgery. Neji's in the rehabilitation room if you want to visit him. She gave him a nod before getting to her feet and giving Kiba a stiff bow and quickly followed them out the door.

* * *

In the other side of the hospital, the Hokage had just slipped out surgery. Tired and antsy, she made her way towards an empty office she had took over and made into her permanent medical office. Patience was not one of her strong suits and Kakashi's attendance record were completely shameful, thankfully this time he chose to be only a few minutes late.

With no warning came a poof of smoke following the appearance of the Jounin. "About time Kakashi. I heard there were urgent news you had for me," she asked. This was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides the Godaime's known horrendous gambling record, she was also infamous for her incredibly short temper.

Sadly and frightfully, he looked her in the eye. "We've managed to retrieve Sasuke…" this brought a smile to her face, which did not last long, "but Naruto was last seen drifting down the river and is believed to have received mortal wounds… he's currently missing". Hearing this now was definitely bad timing. For nearly a minute she stood there in shock after hearing the news of her little brother being MIA or possibly dead.

Then finally the silence was broken, "SHIZUNE!" she screamed. Moments later, a dark-haired women wearing rushed in also looking a bit sleepy and holding sleeping Ton-Ton came rushing in.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" she said panting.

"I want you to assembly any and all available Chunin and higher now and tell them to gather at my office pronto!" she half yelled with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"We don't have many men left. Only a few Chunin are in the village right now" the pig holding women reasoned.

But the Hokage had no time for that, "I don't care. Just get as many as you can. Tell them it's a B-rank mission," she continued.

"Hai, demo… why is this so important? What does the mission entail?" Shizune inquired.

"It's a search mission. Naruto's missing somewhere and I want you to gather anyone available for the search party!" the Hokage ordered

It was now Shizune's turn to be shocked, but she had no time to wallow in the emotion, "Nani!? Ano, gomen, I'll get to it right away"

The Godaime turned her head towards the lazy Jounin, "Kakashi, you're the leader of the group. Make sure you get my otouto back alive… or else" she said releasing great deal killing intent when she said 'or else'. Kakashi didn't need to hear anything else, with a quick nod; he left with Shizune and rushed out of the hospital.

Waiting for the door to close, Tsunade moved her hands towards her face as tears slid down her cheek. 'Oh Kami, please let Naruto be safe. I don't care where he is just keep him safe' she thought trying to hold back sobs to which seemed impossible at the moment.

* * *

It had been a few days travel but Orochimaru and 'Senkou' had finally made it to Otogakure no Sato. It was all thanks to the Kyubi's chakra that the boy had managed to survive. The wounds in his shoulder were starting to heal, but never the less he was in critical condition.

The Snake Sannin marched into his village besides a large python summon carrying the injured blonde. Kabuto was the first to greet them. He was expecting his master to return with the rest of the group and was surprised to see him next to his summon. "Orochimaru-sama, welcome. Demo I was expecting you to be accompanied with the Sound Five" he said.

"You mean they have yet to return?" he hissed.

"Yes my liege, they haven't been seen since they left for Konoha. And if I may ask, who's the person on the snake" the man with glasses asked.

The Sannin gave a serpent's grin and motioned the reptile to slither forward, "Ah Kabuto, have you met my new apprentice, Senkou-kun?" the pale man asked sarcastically.

"Th-that's the Kyubi container! Naruto I believe. H-how… w-why is he here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Kukuku… In due time my apprentice, in due time. Come, he has wounds that need attending to, I'll explain the situation on the way" the Sannin snickered as they walked towards Orochimaru's 'medical building'.

A few minutes later, Naruto was lying on a bed and attached to a few monitors. Beeps and pulse-like sounds haunted the building by the monitors from Naruto's room the wery same room in which Kimimaro was resting before he left to join the rest of Sound Five. Inside the Jinchuuriki's room, two sound Nins conversed about the blonde's situation.

"So the boy has amnesia? What happens when he regains back his memories? That would prove messy if not dealt correctly Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto explained.

"Ah, then we'd better make sure those memories stay locked up don't we?" he took a glance at the resting boy before showing a smirk.

"Fuuoboe Houin… I suppose that might work. But no matter how powerful I make it, it would only last a few years" the man with glasses stated.

The Sannin raised an eyebrow, "How long?" he inquired.

"At least… four years before his memories completely return. But cracks will form, and his past will seep through" the Medic Nin continued.

"Kukuku… that's long enough, after he is no longer usefull, we can still use him as leverage with Akatsuki." medic nodded, "Until then, keep his fighting experience untouched. He'd be useless to me now if he doesn't know how to fight" the Sannin said taking his leave. He stopped at the entry of the door before adding, "When you're done, send him to my office, I'll have a special curse seal ready for him" and with that he left the room with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Back in Konoha, a pale lavender-eyed girl just heard that her cousin is in a stable condition and is currently conscious. Sounds of footsteps echoed around the empty hall of the third floor. Turning the corner, she sees two people exit her cousin's room. One was a relatively tall Kunoichi with brown hair tied up into two buns. Next to her stood an even taller Genin. He wore green spandex with orange legwarmers.

"Oh Hinata! You're here to see Neji right?" the brown-haired Kunoichi asked.

The girl gave a slow nod, "H-hai… is he a-awake?" she asked back.

The green-colored teen took a few steps forward before making the 'nice guy' pose, "His flames of youth has triumphed against the extent of his injuries," he said grinning.

Tenten put a hand on Lee's shoulders trying to interrupt, "He's awake. C'mon Lee, lets go. See ya later Hinata" she said shoving Lee down the hall and out of the hospital.

Carefully, she opened the door trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Indigo hair was the first sight Neji noticed, soon following by the rest of the heiress's form. "Hinata-sama, it's good to see you" he welcomed.

Since the final rounds of the Chunin Exams, the two Hyugas managed to mend their broken relationship. It wasn't long before she saw him as an older brother rather than a distant cousin. She had learned to come to him when troubled as he showed he was there to protect her. But now, he was needed for something other than protection… she needed comfort.

Hinata slowly made her way towards the chair next to his bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked. It wasn't a secret to him that she was highly fond of the blonde and after his fight with him; he too grew to respect him.

The girl remained silent until finally whispering, "…Fine,"

It was just this morning that he learned from Lee that the mission was a success. He was glad to see that their efforts were made worthwhile… that is until it cost them a certain loudmouth Genin. He was saddened at the thought and began to think if it was right to trade one Genin for another. He, along with many other Hyugas, was never too fond with the Uchihas. And he had absolutely no relations with Sasuke in the first place. Personally, Neji would have not agreed to the mission if he'd known Naruto would go missing or possibly dead.

"I know you're saddened with the fact that Naruto is missing… but I hear that Kakashi-san is leading a search party as we speak. I cannot say for sure that they will find him alive, but…" he was cut of by the lavender-eyed heiress's glare.

"He IS alive… I'm not worried that he's dead, demo… I'm scared that he's hurt" her sudden outburst had shocked the resting Genin but what had kept him wide-eyed was the fact that she failed to stutter. "I c-can't explain it… demo… I can feel it. Something inside me knows he's alive somewhere," she said while tears fought for freedom.

Something about her certainty made him believe in the girl, "So what are you going to do?" he softly asked.

"Nani? I already a-asked the Hokage if I c-could join the search party but, s-she said that it w-would be running a r-risk with Sound Nins" a single tear managed to slip out and run down her cheek.

Neji slowly shook his head and the misunderstanding. "That's not what I meant" he said firmly.

"Nani?" now she was confused. The girl stayed quite, waiting for an explanation.

"You said he was alive right?" she nodded in reply, "Well what are you going to do till then? Wouldn't he want to comeback and see a stronger you?" he took a quick glance to the shy Hyuga to see if she had improved then rose up to a more comfortable sitting position. "I know it's tough for you but sulking will only hinder you. Give him something to look forward to Hinata-sama" Neji said with a hint of a smile.

She too seemed to be perked up, "Thank you nii-san" and before he could stop it, she bent forward and gave him a hug. He felt tears soak through his gown, but none of sadness. She was happy, relieved, and anxious to get started and improve herself for her Naruto-kun to see. His tiny smile grew into one that showed some happiness as he took his free hand and patted her back.

She then stood back up, wiping the tears with the sleeves of her jacket before bowing to him, "I b-better go now. I-I promise I'll v-visit again. Get well nii-san" she slightly stuttered as she made out for the door, bowing once more before disappearing behind the plain white walls of the hospital room.

* * *

The hated sounds of hospital machinery had slowly irritated the sleeping blonde back into the world of the living. He wriggled around the bed trying get into a more comfortable position, so he could go back to sleep, until a voice came from his side.

"Ah Senkou-kun, you're finally awake" a man with piercing yellow eyes said, approaching the whiskered teen. "Do you feel well?" he asked.

One at a time, the boy tested his limbs and felt for any pain throughout his body. After inspecting, he met the sight of Orochimaru's intense stare. He gave a slight grin and nodded. "I feel fine now. Like I was never hurt," the boy said grinning.

"Good good. Now tell me Senkou-kun, do you remember anything from before I brought you back?" the Sannin inquired with a smirk.

The boy's head slumped forward and shook his head sadly, which actually pleased the man although he managed to hide the emotion before boy could notice. "I can't remember anything… not even what happened the second you found me," slowly his head rose to again meet the gaze of his 'sensei'. "Could you tell me something about my past?" he pleaded, his eyes shimmering with hope at the thought that he might regain some memories.

The Snake Sannin took a seat next to the bed and gave a brief nod. "Of course, now where shall I start…" he turned his head slightly to look at the whiskered boy. "Well first off you name is Omoide Senkou, that place where I sent you yesterday for your mission, Konohagakure no Sato. That was your birthplace… and you were hated by all its villagers,"

The smile on the young blonde's face quickly turned into a frown, but before he could ask why, Orochimaru continued, " When you were six years old, I found you beaten into a bloody pulp, much worse than when I found you earlier. Since then, I took you back here and trained you to become an Oto Nin," he still had his face turned away from the boy slightly but saw his face still in a pit of confusion.

"About twelve years ago, a powerful fox demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. To prevent villages destruction, it's leader, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the demon into a newborn child" Naruto had yet to figure out what that had to do with him thus gave him a curious look.

"I still don't understand why the villagers hated me?" the boy inquired.

The Otokage gave a slight smirk, "Lift your shirt a bit and mold chakra onto your abdomen," he ordered. He was a bit confused why, but hesitantly he complied. A series of runes and symbols began to sprout from his skin in form of a complex looking tattoo.

Softly, he took his hands and grazed it over his belly. "W-what is this?" the boy nervously asked.

"It's the seal the Hokage used to trap the Kyuubi within you," the man said without any emotion

Then it hit him. This was why the village hated him… he was a demon. "I… I'm a H-hanyo…" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Not exactly. You are what people call a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. You hold the power of a demon as well as house it's soul" the slit-eyed man added.

"So I only hold the demon… have I ever been possessed?" he asked worriedly.

This brought a smirk upon the evil man's face, having clearly remembered his first encounter with the boy and the demon. "Yes… once in a fight. Had I not put a restriction seal over that one, you'd have destroyed everything" the boy was now more scared of himself than the situation he was in.

"Kukuku… worry not little one. I have made a special seal to which you can learn how to control the Kyuubi's power without letting it take over, demo I only give it to my prized pupils. One who I can be sure will become powerful shinobi" the downcast blonde was now brimming with enthusiasm.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I'll be the greatest shinobi you've ever trained!" he said eagerly.

The Sannin chuckled at his new apprentice's assurance, "Perhaps, but first, drop the mask. You haven't acted like that since you first got here. Creating false emotions can only hinder you. Learn to suppress them rather than hide behind a facade" his tone was as serious as it had been before.

Getting a stiff nod from the boy, he put on a smirk, "Now, shall we see if you're able to handle the seal" the asked with the slightest hint of venom in his voice.

And again the blonde was confused. "What do you mean if I can handle it?" he looked curiously upon his new teacher.

"Only the strong can handle the curse seal. If you are able to wield the first stage freely without fault, then I will guide you through the second stage of the seal. This step can only be accessed by the strongest… it requires you to temporarily die" he then turned his whole body towards the boy and gave a fake smile, "But you don't have to worry about that now. Focus on getting through the first stage. Can you handle that?" he inquired.

"H-hai. I need the curse seal to control the demon right? If not… I might get possessed and kill people when I lose control of the beast… and I need to become strong right sensei?" he looked at his pale face for guidance.

"Kukuku… of course. You want to become part of my highest ranks of Shinobi correct?" and again he answered his question with one of his.

"Hai… I'll do it… what ever it takes Orochimaru-sama" the blonde said as he slightly bowed.

"Good. Now just hold still…" and before the teen could even move, the Sannin's neck stretched inhumanely and he bit the boy on the left side of his neck. And once again, Naruto was out like a light.

* * *

**Again sorry it's soo short. i promise i'll make the next one atleast 5k ok? Please leave reviews!!(one liners or even one word-ers are great, just as long as i know you guys like :)  
**

**Also i might finish up chapter 3 for this fic before working on my other one. (honestly i've been inspired to keep working on this fic and i don't want to loose my Mojo, for lack of better words :P)**


	3. Life Blows

**Phew! ok sorry for the long awaited chapter to arrive. I'm sorry to say that my updates for this fic won't be as fast as it used to be, which wasn't all that fast to begin with :(. But i'll do my best to update frequently. **

**I officially declare that i will start working on This Time for Hinata, so for those who are waiting for my rewrite, it'll come soon. (i wish i could do it by the weekend but i doubt it)**

**Also, let me tell you know that this is gonna be temporarily a NaruTayu one-sided couple (Tayuya likes Naruto), then later a NaruHina (once they are re-united). So don't get confused with some of the stuff that'll happen in later chapters.**

**Well you know the drill... REVIEW!! EVERYONE come say hi or something! it's the least you could do :P**

**I don't claim any rights to Naruto... but im sure Yuffie and Anko are the same characters!!**

* * *

The same room, the same noises, the same uncomfortable wires attached. He hated hospitals, and the machinery that comes with it. It had seemed like an instinct, as if his whole life he hated them, but he had no memories to back it up. Just the feel of irritation from the pulse-like sounds was enough for him to declare… as long as he's been alive, he's sure he has hate hospitals.

On the other side of the village, a guard was rushing into Orochimaru's lair. Massive double doors marked the entrance to the Snake Sannin's throne room. With a loud grumble of the hinges forced open a man entered, his form dwarfed by the giant doors. "Orochimaru-sama. One of the elite guards you sent has just been located near the border of the Fire Country" the messenger said trying to catch his breath.

A sinister smile came to face for a brief moment. "And what of the package?" he asked. The ex-leaf nin had been very impatient. Things weren't going as planned and who knows what else could go wrong.

Now the messenger feared for his life. Delivering bad news to the Otokage wasn't always the safest thing to do. "T-there was no package. S-she came alone" the man stuttered in fear.

The Sannin gave him a wicked glare then realized he said she, "She?" he questioned.

"Hai. Tayuya, our scouts found her heavily injured. Kabuto-san is in the hospital as we speak treating her wounds" the guard explained.

The yellow-eyed kage slowly rose from his seat and walked towards the exit, but not before turning back towards the man and quickly jamming five chakra enhanced fingers piercing through the man's stomach, "Next time, learn to deliver bad news on a lighter note or next time it'll be more than just my hands" he said in a cold whisper able to send shivers down any living person.

* * *

It was another visit to the Hyuga library and Hinata was curious to see what she'd find today. Since her talk with Neji, she's been determined to find something, anything that could help her in her quest to become stronger. The girl had read through many scrolls and books about the history of Jyuuken, fighting stances, tactics, and battle theories. But what she'll find this time will be more useful than anything else she had come across.

The lavender-eyed girl walked her way down one of the least looked at aisles in the library. Nearly all the books in the section seemed to have been untouched for a while. Dust collected itself on the edges of the shelves, along the books, and even on the edges of the previously shiny wood flooring. This place would seem to be a good area to find something useful, considering she'd checked other sections of the library already.

High on the upper shelves was a collection of scrolls that looked like they were simply thrown there and remained untouched since. Reaching for the scrolls on her tippy-toes, she managed to swipe one with her finger. Moving that one scroll caused a chain reaction of several other works to come down on her following a thick cloud of dust.

Coughing out of the gray haze, she picked up the fallen scrolls and brought it to a nearby table. What she found had amazed her. It had seemed there was another form of Jyuuken stance she had never seen before, yet the name sounded familiar. It seemed as if it were one of the no longer used styles of Jyuuken, but what enlightened her is that the style appeared to fit a person with agile and flexible limbs.

"Ryuutai Jyuuken… swift constant movements complimented by clean and precise swipes of the palm..." this was exactly what she was looking for. Her blind search had actually paid off. It was a first time Hinata felt so excited since the disappearance of her blond crash. Quickly looking at the rest of the scrolls all seemed to be associated with Ryuutai style of Jyuuken. 'I have to show this to Otou-san' the heiress thought as she grabbed the bundle and rushed towards her father's study.

A soft knock came to the door. Hiashi raised his head before calling out "Enter".

Inky-blue hair followed by a pale-skinned figure slipped through the little crack the girl made before sliding the door closed. "Is there something you need?" the man stiffly asked.

"H-hai Otou-san. I w-wanted to know a-about these s-scrolls," she said pulling one out from a bag she wore around her shoulder. She moved her way to her father's desk after he had motioned her to come and placed it in front of him.

The clan head almost went wide-eyed from shock, but managed to maintain his composure, "This scroll… where did you find it?" he sternly questioned.

She raised her lowered head to meet his gaze, "I-in the clan l-library Otou-san" she stuttered.

He took the scroll and gently handed it back to her. The indigo-haired teen took grasp of it but found that Hiashi had kept a grip on it, "Why do you bring this to me?" he continued to ask.

"Because I am interested in this form, and I believe I can use it well," she said without hesitation. Hinata then continued, "I… I wish to become stronger… this scroll, can help me achieve it" she added with determination.

The clan head let go of his grip, satisfied with his daughter's reasons, "The Ryuutai style of Jyuuken, it had been once widely used, mostly with the female Kunoichis of our clan. But the numbers of its users dwindled over the years, thinking it to be inferior to the main style we use today. Your mother had been the last one to use this style and with her death came the end of its practice" he told her softly.

She looked at him with astonishment, "Okaa-san? She used the Ryuutai Jyuuken?" she asked.

"Yes. She was quite talented with the style, though before she became accustomed to it, Hiatari was thought to be one of the weaker fighters. It would seem she wasn't as fit to use the main form as the rest of the clan" he said fondly.

This new revelation came as a shock to her but also added to her inspiration, 'Okaa-san was just like me? Maybe I can excel in Ryuutai like she did.' the girl thought happily. "Otou-san… if it is possible, I would like to practice the Ryuutai style" she said with a bow.

A small smile came towards Hiashi's face, "You do know that no-one alive is able to teach you," he said sternly receiving a stiff nod. "So if you wish to follow through, you must learn the style yourself," and again she nodded.

Finally what seemed to feel like an hour of silence, the man spoke, "Then I do not see why you cannot attempt to follow in your Okaa-san's footsteps" suddenly the girl brightened with a smile. She quickly ran up to her father and gave him a hug murmuring 'thank you' under her breath.

Quickly realizing what she had done, she jumped back and bowed once more, "Gomen nasai Otou-san and arigato for the opportunity. I'll do my best to make you and the clan proud," she said just before rushing out the door.

His once restrained smile was then release feeling fond memories of his wife and seeing the new determination of his eldest daughter, "Hiatari… if only you were here" he said as he lowered his head back to his other matters.

It was the first time he had seen his daughter with so much resolve to become stronger. For the past years he'd been strict with her, under the impression that Hinata had little fighting ability, and seeing her with the Ryuutai scrolls brought memories from before he developed his constant facade. Back when Hiatari had brightened his days and mothered his daughter. Seeing her within Hinata was enough to make him feel… happy, even if it were merely for a moment.

* * *

'Damn these stupid noises! I wouldn't think I'd hear them in my dreams too!' the young blonde thought while he rested in bed half asleep. It had been quite a while and now he was starting to feel restless. In fact the past twenty minutes or so he'd been half asleep and half awake, due to the insanely irritating sounds from the hospital machinery. The sound of clattering of a cart passing by in the hall way had clinched it.

The blonde's eyes shot open wide. 'There is no way I could possibly sleep here. Kuso! These stupid noises, the stupid low temperature, the stupid florescent lighting outside!' Naruto had put up with it long enough, "Aghh!" he screamed out of frustration alerting a guard outside his door.

The sudden yell startled the man outside, but after regaining his stature he turned around to peer in through the window. The man saw a blonde boy sitting up from his bed clutching his head. 'He has finally awoken' the guard thought. Now he had to alert the leader, "You there!" he pointed to a grunt walking by, "Tell the master, the boy had awoken!" he ordered.

After having a confused look and a quick nod, he turned tail and sprinted towards the main building, fleeing from the guard's ominous glare. It was funny how the sound nin hierarchy would work sometimes. It was as if it had all revolved around one act… intimidation. The grunts bullied the newbies, the older Genins bossed the grunts, then came the Chunins and so on and so forth. The top of the chain housing the Sound Five, Kabuto and then finally the Otokage.

Well, no matter the motivation, the grunt found his way to the footsteps of the Sannin's lair. He walked slowly up to the doors, already hearing familiar voices from the inside. The first two were definitely male, the other female and by the sounds of it, not a very dainty one at that.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! There is no fucking way I'm gonna work with that dipshit! He's a pussy Genin! I'm not gonna be the one to drag his fat ass out of battles after he gets his ass kicked!" Tayuya yelled angrily.

Her rant up to this point was merely to vent out her anger. She was pissed that a group of Genins was able to stop the most elite ninja of Otogakure. 'If it weren't for that sand bitch, I would have slaughtered that pony fag' she vented inwardly. That was most of her reason for hating her new assignment.

"Tayuya!" the Sannin hissed, his piercing, yellow, eyes seemed to lock her mouth shut. "Do not question my judgment. From now on you will work with him while making sure he doesn't remember something he wasn't supposed to" his command was law, one that had dire consequences if it were broken.

Perfect timing could be seen as an art form sometimes. What better time could the guard crack open the massive doors? "He is awake my lord" the grunt said in a bow. Apparently he had spoken a bit too loud seeing as his voice echoed against the hard surfaces of the large room.

"Kukuku… you heard him Tayuya. There's a blonde to be taken care off," the girl smirked at the way he gave her the task. Orochimaru, quick to see his badly worded command quickly added, "If the boy dies before I get my use… he won't have to wait long for you," the pale man sneered.

"…Hai" she said with a gulp. She was a bit taken aback with the sudden threat , but that hadn't excused her of the annoyance of a boy she'd have to deal with until Orochimaru knows when. "God I hate blondes!" the female nin murmured at her departure.

* * *

_Flashback_

Another round of beeps and flashes, this time for a certain dark pink-haired kunoichi. She wasn't as irritated with hospitals as Naruto was, that is except for the frigid room temperature, the equally cold tiles, and the annoyingly thin blanket that was as effective as a loincloth.

Slowly she rose from her bed, stretching her limbs, a bit surprised by the lack of pain it should have accompanied with. To her side was a note. It read:

_Tayuya._

_You still hurt?_

_You're welcome by the way._

_Grab some clothes and head to the master's chamber._

_Hurry up._

The teen was quick to look at her half naked self. It was no wonder why she felt especially cold. "That pervert. I swear if he did something while I was out, I'll squeeze his tiny balls 'till they burst, cut his dick off and make him eat it" the horrifying image, capable of making any man reach down to protect his privates, put a smirk to her face. Knowing Orochimaru wasn't a patient man, she ran towards the small cabinets housing her new clothes, and increased her pace towards the throne room.

The familiar sight of huge stone gates parting was seen as the teen walked up towards the Otokage. "Orochimaru-sama, you called?" she said stopping at the foot of a small flight of steps leading to a rock-carved throne covered with patterns and designs depicting snakes.

His deathly eyes looked down upon his failure kunoichi. "What happened to the package?" the man hissed venom with each syllable.

'Fuck' was all she thought. What could she say? The Konoha genins were tougher that she thought? That they hadn't been strong enough to defeat them? That if it weren't for those damn…' she had found her target of blame.

She raised her head in the feeling of some security that she had formed an viable excuse, "It was those fucking Sand shinobis. I was kicking their ass until some bitch with an over-sized fan showed up. I bet that the rest died cause of them too," the Sound kunoichi ranted. She began to panic when the leader's face had stayed indifferent, as if he didn't care what she said. But to her surprise he wasn't completely mad.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in your group. If the situation had been different, you'd be dead for failing miserably" the pale man paused.

'Is this it? Kuso! Piece of shit genin! Fucking Uchiha brat! Where the hell did we go wrong?' her thoughts lifted from its downward spiral with the sound of a single syllable.

"…but, it has seemed we gained something out of this… or rather, someone," the Sannin said with an evil grin. Now she was confused. What was going on? Was she let off the hook? And who is that 'someone' that he's talking about? Surely it wasn't the Uchiha, or he wouldn't have mentioned her failure in the first place. Soon her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who's that someone?" simple questions deserved simple answers, the Otokage reasoned. And out of nowhere, a single photo appeared in his hands before he flicked the paper at the girl. Softly, the picture flipped in the air before landing face-up in front of Tayuya. In the photo revealed a barely tanned boy only a little younger than herself. He had bright blonde hair, wore a blinding grin, and had… whisker… marks…

"HIM!?" she was in the mix of shock, anger, confusion, more anger, and a bit of relief. But with those emotions swirling around her, only one was a loud to express itself. "Why the fuck did you bring that blonde dipshit! He was one of the ass-holes who tried to stop us!" she yelled angrily.

The pale-faced man fish-hooked an eyebrow, as he sat looking back at the fuming teen, "No. He was one of the genin who DID stop you" he corrected, accentuating on the 'did'.

"Ok? So what? You gonna kill him right?" she asked with a smirk.

And again she was wrong, "No. He's going to stay here and train to be an Oto nin," Somewhere in the recent past, all logic and common sense seemed to have disappeared completely from Otogakure no Sato. Before she could even mutter another word, or in her case, another curse, he continued. "Somehow, in whatever fight he got himself into, Naruto-kun… oh I mean Senkou-kun was injured and is now suffering from amnesia. Also, just in case, we added a little memory seal to keep his memories isolated"

Tayuya was now scratching her head furiously, whether it was due to frustration or confusion, and if it weren't for the cap she wore in replacement of her helmet, she would be sure to become bald at this point. "Ok...whatever. Just keep the little runt away from me and I'm good" the kunoichi said with a 'hmph'.

Kabuto then chose this time to announce his presence, as he stepped from the shadows, raising his glasses in a characteristic manner. "I'm afraid we can't do that," he bluntly stated

"And why the hell not?" she asked threateningly towards the four-eyed nin.

Sparing his apprentice the energy to argue with the girl, and himself lacking the patience to put up with such a spectacle answered for him. "Because you'll be working with him" he grinned at her frown.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Snapping out of her dazed state, she was startled to see she was already at the door of her loathed partner. Slowly opening it, partially pissed that the pathetic blonde had little awareness to even notice the door opening.

The blonde stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned towards the door. Whether he noticed the door open or not, nothing could be seen from Tayuya's view. "Oi Senkou!" she shouted, getting the blonde's instant attention.

"Eh?" the blonde said.

'So pathetic, to be tricked so bad that you'd even get your name wrong' she thought entering the room. "Get your ass up dipshit, I have to show you around this fucking place… er again" the dark pink-haired girl ordered. He couldn't really put it all together in his head but, for one reason or another, Naruto started to feel that any girl with pink hair was automatically mean. But how would he know that? Tayuya had been the first and only pink-haired girl he's met… well that he was at least aware of.

Thinking to hard on his memories seemed to give him a migraine so putting it off for now seemed like a good idea. Slowly he got up as the older teen walked towards the cabinets, which was positioned at the same place her cabinet was in her hospital room. And again, just like before, some Sound shinobi clothes were laid, ready to wear. It wasn't the same outfit Orochimaru had given to the Sound Five; it was a simple white shirt, a pair of faded-purple pants with a matching purple rope belt. As of yet, he had no rank, thus had no appropriate wardrobe to show it, but being a private student of the Otokage gave you some status, thus the highly regarded belt was added.

"Put this on dumb ass" she said throwing the bundle of clothes at the blonde. Tayuya was still pissed that for who knows how long, she'd be stuck with the whiskered boy. She wondered what was so special about the boy. 'Dumb piece of shit. He'd only been here for a few fucking seconds and he's already coveted by the master? He doesn't even have a cu… What the fuck!? He has a curse seal? When the hell did he get that!?' she wondered.

The hot pink-haired teen hadn't noticed she was awkwardly staring at the blonde. "Ugh… you mind looking away for a second? I'm kinda getting ready to change." He said to the blank-faced girl and still… no response. "Oi! Are you a hentai or something?" finally snapping the girl out of her gaze, but instead of getting mad and cursing him while readying herself for a punch or two, she walked closer to the boy.

It only took a few seconds for her to walk up to the boy, her face dangerously close to hers. Slowly she inched her face towards his neck, "W-w-what are you doing?" he stuttered as his face began to resemble a red Crayola.

Still her face continued to approach. The blonde could feel Tayuya's hot breath on his skin. Then she finally spoke… "What the fuck is this!?" she shouted, using both her hands grab and restrain his neck, accidentally elbowing the boy in the face.

After the initial pain, the boy quickly took his hand and held it over his hurting nose, "What was that hell was that for?" he screamed back. The Oto kunoichi hadn't even noticed hitting him. "What the hell are you looking at anyways?" he asked again.

Stiffly, the female reeled back her head and gave him a cold glare. Grabbing the back of his neck, she dragged him towards the mirror hanging over the sink. "This! Your seal is something different… its nothing I've seen before" she admitted while the boy eyed his new tattoo.

Placed on the lower area between his neck and shoulder was a small silhouette of a fox's head and three tails that ringed over it, somewhat resembling the heaven seal. "Woah… that looks so cool!" Naruto yipped in excitement earning a harsher glare fromthe flute player.

"What the hell? Do you have Down syndrome or something? It's not just some tattoo Senkou-baka!" the girl retorted. It was really unusual to see a seal pattern like that, and somehow she felt like it was a powerful one but the odd part was, it didn't reek of Orochimaru's chakra. It seemed more… evil.

"I know that! I'm just saying it looks cool!" the blonde snapped back. He didn't know why but having a pink-haired girl call him baka hit a sore spot somewhere in him.

Tayuya wanted to end this ridiculous fight as soon as possible, and the faster he gets dressed, the faster she can dump him at his apartment. "Urusai! Just get fucking dressed already" she yelled before storming out.

Right before she had a chance to slam the door behind her, he yelled, "Matte matte! Where's the rest of my stuff?" he inquired. Not even getting a verbal reply, she turned to give him a hard scowl and pointed the cabinet that held his new clothes.

He gave her a nod and grinned a thanks, but was caught unnoticed as she slammed the door to his face. Letting out a loud sigh, he walked over to the cabinet to retrieve his other possessions. The first thing he grabbed was a bloodied-up orange jacket and a shredded black t-shirt. "Whoa… was I really this bad?" he asked himself looking at the two giant holes in his shirt, ringed with blood.

Quickly discarding those useless articles, he reached further and snagged on some more fabrics. He pulled out an orange pair of pants that matched his jacket and his blue shinobi sandals. Naruto ran his fingers around the material of his pants, feeling for any rips, tears, or holes. Instead he felt two lumps within one of the secret pockets within his front pocket. The blonde fidgeted his fingers around the fabric and managed to pull out two small containers of what smelled like fine made ointment. "Hmm… this is new," he said before he heard shouting from behind the door.

Not wanting to test her patience, he stuffed the bottles in the pocket of his new pants, after putting it on. It didn't take him long to get fully dressed so he was out of the room not too long after Tayuya left. "Watcha waiting for… ano… what's you name?" he asked. To think of it, he never got her name.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" she snapped.

"I just do!" he didn't quite understand why she'd been so irritable. The blonde supposed that was her personality. I mean, all pink-haired girls were mean right? 'Why do I keep thinking that?' only an image of a dark figure with pink hair raised a top a large forehead was all that he could muster with his theory. Any more attempts at remembering only brought headaches again, which was to him, his worst enemy due to the fact that his Kyuubi chakra enhanced healing was useless against it.

With a defeated grunt and a long eerie pause she gave in, "It's Tayuya dipshit," the girl confessed.

He smirked. "I'm Omoide Senkou," Naruto through a grin as she looked back his way. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your last name is actually Omoide?" she had to confirm. There was no way that would be his last name. It would be way too obvious… but with a nod, she was corrected. 'Guess Orochimaru-sama lucked out in getting a dense baka' she ended the thoughts as she spoke "Never mind then, lets just get back to the apartment." The flutist said soon picking up the pace.

Unlike Tayuya, who enjoyed silence, Naruto detested it, and he felt like it was time for another question. "Ano Tayuya, have we met before?" he asked. He wanted to ask earlier but it didn't seem like a good time to ask until now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

He didn't see how she'd not get the question, "I said, have we met before? You know, like were we friends before I forgot?" another brilliant question but nothing coming from the blonde was brilliant to his companion's eyes.

"No" she replied.

"Well we've at least met before then right?" he continued.

From the beginning she was annoyed with his questions. And why would now be any different? "You ask too many goddamn questions!" frustration filled the air around her. She knew if he asked one more question, she would snap but Naruto felt no where near satisfied with her lousy answers.

"Can you at least tell me if I had any friends?" he asked with the same level of frustration as the pink-haired elite.

Now she snapped, "NO! you had no fucking friends. No one liked you cause you were so damn fucking annoying!" she screamed at him. Having felt satisfied with her venting, a small amount of guilt leaked into her watching the once cheery blonde turn pale.

The blonde's head hung low as he continued to walk past the paused teen, "Then this place is the same as over there," he said solemnly. Tayuya raised an eyebrow in return. She was confused at first, how could the boy remember his past? Was he just messing with her the whole time? But that didn't make any sense. She reasoned to let the blonde continue.

"What do you mean?" it seemed like the safest thing to say, remembering Orochimaru's warning about making sure he doesn't remember. Asking without hinting was the best idea.

"Orochimaru-sensei said that I used to live in Konohagakure when I was little. All the villagers hated me. I guess they really wanted me dead cause when sensei found me, he said I was nearly beaten to death. Demo, he said they were just afraid because I was a Jinch…" he stopped himself from continuing. The last thing he wanted was to expose himself here… or had he already?

"A Jinky-what?" she asked.

"Guess not". He hadn't intended to say it out loud but the damage was done.

Again, the flute player raised an eyebrow that came with a scowl. "Guess not what?" she repeated.

He had to think fast. She didn't know, and the last thing he wanted was for everyone to know. "Guess we weren't friends. If we were, you would've known what I was talking about," he said, proud of his wits.

She gave a 'hmph' sound before turning her head away. That had ended the subject. Yet unknown to her, his mentioning of friends brought back a little guilt. Enough to actually make her try to comfort him without actually consoling him. "You know… it's not like you never had friends," she went along not knowing where she was going in her speech.

And to her secret goal, he perked up almost immediately. "Really? What happened to them?" he suddenly got struck with a scary thought, 'D-did I tell them about the Kyuubi? Is that why they aren't my friends anymore' he contemplated. Fortunately or unfortunately, his bad train of thoughts were put to a sudden halt.

"They died," she blurted out, trying to think of a plausible answer, sadly that was the only thing she could think of. 'Shit! Why the hell did I just say that!' she knew she sucked at comforting people, this was actually the first time she remembered attempting anything like it… and she sucked.

"…oh" silence followed soon after his exhaling of a syllable.

She had now two options, she could try again and risk making it worse, or she could let it go and ignore the small wrench in her gut. "It's not like you can't make more" she said obviously choosing the former.

Oddly enough, he did feel a bit less gloomy, "Would you be my friend?" he asked innocently.

"Nani!?" she questioned. This was definitely not where she wanted to go.

"I said, would you be my friend. I know we weren't friends in the past, but I don't see why we can't be friends now? I mean I don't really have anyone else, and besides Orochimaru-sama…" he wasn't using the guilt card on purpose, but it was there.

Even though she felt a little guilty about earlier, she was still very annoyed with the boy. "You can't just ask someone to be their friends dickhead" She harshly reasoned.

The boy wasn't happy with her answer. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because… y-you just can't ok! It's kinda something that just happens… I think," she said, whispering the last part. Honestly, she didn't really know if it just happens or if you ask. She wasn't big on making friends, and the nins in her group ...well...it would be stretching it, if you were to call them her friends. But she felt like you can't just ask to be a person's friend… it seemed to easy.

Before he had a chance to object, she stopped her advancement and stood in front of an apartment complex. "What's up?" not noticing the large sign that said, dormitory.

"Dumbass! This is where you're gonna live!" she yelled pointing to the doors of the building. "Go speak to the building manager and give him this." The girl handed him a voucher signed by the Otokage himself.

"Matte! Where are you going?" he didn't feel like being cooped up in a room again. He'd been stuck sleeping and resting for the past few days and he needed something to get his energy out on.

Tayuya turned her face to avoid his stare, "It's none of your business! Go sign in and get settled. Someone will get you in the morning," and taking her opportunity, she slipped out of view to avoid any more annoying questions.

Naruto's head went back towards the building, shoulders slumped forward, dragging himself into the dormitory. "So far… life blows…"

* * *

**There you have it. I told you i'd make this one longer! I also became a bit more narratoric (not a real word), and Next chapter, it'll have a time-skip (Naruto and Hinata's reunion)... maybe.**

**So please help reduce the MAJOR stress i'm under and give me reviews please.**


	4. Familiarity

**Hooray! i updated!**

**ok well first off lemme thank my awesome new beta 'Foolish Mortal 101' aka. 'Chewie Cookies'. Wouldn't have had this out if it weren't for his help. **

**That aside i hope you enjoy it, it's especially long, i thought i owed it to my readers since they had to wait so long lol. also forgive me if i decided to break on a few fight scenes. there were a couple and i wanted to save all the good stuff for when it mattered. I'll talk about it more at the end.**

**Lastly, please review. The more reviews i get, the faster i'll actually update. If this gets really popular i'll even update weekly if i must.**

**(a/n: Kusa Kuchibue no Jutsu**- Grass Whistle Technique; **Mizu Bunshin**- Water Clone; **Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu**- Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Technique; **Tsubasafuu**- Sealed Wings; **Hifuushin no Jutsu**- Flying Wind God Technique; **Hiraishin no Jutsu**- Flying Thunder God Technique; **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**- Shadow Clone Technique; **Kami Oroshi no Jutsu**- Divine Wind from the Mountain Technique **)**

* * *

**Two and a half years later**

The blue-eyed teen sat next to his desk studying the seals furiously. When his master had originally given it to him, he'd graciously accepted, but he couldn't help but feel it was a bit incomplete. Though he was nowhere near being a seal master, his days in Otogakure gave him some experience in that area, and he'd shown he was quite adept, given the right conditions.

The seal he worked on now was a special futon fuinjutsu. It was to be planted either on or round the user. It's purpose was to allow the user's chakra to flow through it converting itself into a specific source of wind. In theory, the correct placement of the seals would help the user recreate a type of levitation.

The oto-nin thought back at the time he first tried on the seals. It was placed within arm guards, shin guards, and the soles of his sandals. Molding chakra to those points, he made a mad dash and jumped high of a ten-foot platform. The seals did exactly how it was supposed to do, the wind surrounding was propelled which gave the user a bit of lift, just enough to glide. However the control had not gone nearly as well. Within seconds of gliding, one side overwhelmed the other and Naruto, now called Senkou, began to spiral as he plummeted straight to the ground.

Tayuya got a good laugh as she watched from nearby. The feeling was similar to being caught into a bastardization of Lee's Primary Lotus. Oh but he could not fail his master. He tried again and again, each time getting a bit more control.

Over time he'd learn that the running start was unnecessary seeing that with exact proportion of exhaling chakra, was able to easily lift of the ground.

Currently what he worked on was what it truly lacked. It seemed you only go as fast as you were initially going before lift off. It was like throwing a paper airplane, it'd glide but there was no self-propulsion. Now if he'd manage that, he'd truly be the sound's 'demon wind'. That was what his enemies called him.

His years working with the red head paid off, and they quickly became notorious throughout the elemental kingdoms. Perhaps even more infamous than the late Sound Four. He along with his partner truly made their master happy. Even now, they were soon going to complete another mission.

An irritated kunoichi began rustling in her sleeping bag, "Will you turn that damn light off!? Hurry up and get your ass to bed," she grumbled, obviously annoyed by the light of Naruto's lamp.

He was so close to figuring it out, but he did need his rest. Deciding to leave it be for another time, he packed up his supplies into a small box and sealed it into a scroll. A storage of storage of sorts.

He made his way towards a sleeping bag that was strategically placed next to hers. He'd thought nothing of it, as Naruto had gotten used to her hatred of the cold, and what better way to stay warm then with the comfort of body heat. He gladly accepted the warming gesture but never really reveled on it, and the times that he had, nothing came with it.

Clad only with a shirt and boxers he slipped into his sleeping bag, very well acknowledging the heat that had sneaked behind him.

* * *

The next day came quickly and the pair was waiting high in the canopy at the edge of the tree line. They're mission, acquire info on rumors of alliance between the waterfall and the leaf. "Four dead men walking… waterfall insignia confirmed," she whispered in her communicator.

Walking down the road were four waterfall nin, one seemed to be holding an odd pack, that had to be the target. Quickly the oto-nin grabbed a handful of kunai, each specially made with a series of holes plotted across its surface and a small seal on the ring. The projectiles were soon hurled through the air, creating a faint whistling sound as it embedded themselves on the trees around their opponents.

Luckily none had noticed, "It's almost too easy… Kusa Kuchibue no Jutsu" the teen whispered. The kunai began to glow a faint blue as wind wrapped around each one, producing a high pitched sound, a sound that was made perfect to amplify the effects of Tayuya's sound-based genjutsu.

Now it was the redhead's turn. She rose her flute to her lips and played an enchanting lullaby. Before any of them could react, the four nin slowly drifted to a peaceful slumber.

With kunai in hand, the pair jumped from their hiding spot and approached the fallen team. Naruto crouched down and reached for a bag… that is until he felt the presence of an incoming object.

Seeing it in her peripheral, Tayuya easily batted the kunai away with one of her own. 'It was a fallback trap!' he thought, slashing one of the bodies with his kunai, and predictably, they fell apart into a puddle of water. "Mizu Bunshin" he said, turning his back as the rest of the clones dispersed into water.

Two figures leaped from the brush, going straight towards the pair. "Two dumb asses stay and buy time, two fuckers run away," She shook her head disapprovingly. "You'd think people would learn to all just fucking run?" the girl quickly made a few hand signs and brought on down towards the ground, summoning her doki. "Go get 'em Senkou, I think I can manage here," Tayuya said, taking off before she could get a reply

Nevertheless the boy nodded and leaped high into the side of a tree. Activating his seals, he used chakra to enhance his legs as he pushed against the tree with all his might and rocketed away. Faster then any projectile, he shot right pass the approaching water-nins and headed towards the other two. "The Demon Wind!" one of the nin gasped just before he was knocked out of the air by one of the sound kunoichi's doki.

She made quick work of the fallen as another one of her summons threw a hard slam to the man's head, instant kill. She darted her eyes forward and watched as the other foe danced around her doki. 'Child's play' she thought sending one of her other summons forward, leaving the last one behind.

The waterfall nin watched as the another one of those weird puppet creatures came towards him. Quickly making a few hand seals he shouted "Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu" a stream of mud shot from his mouth and formed a line in front of him. As the Doki approached, a wall of rock shot from the ground blocking its strike. Despite it's relatively large size and speed, the wall held still.

His celebration didn't last long as he soon found that his balance had been completely thrown off. The kunai that were thrown still created a faint whistle, with that Tayuya was able to create a strong form of Genjutsu that made her foes a walking klutz.

The redhead watched with enemy struggle to get up, only to fall flat again. "Did you really think a cunt like you had a chance?" she laughed as she got all three of her doki to push the earthen wall down. And it did, right on top of its original caster. Dismissing her summons, she dusted off some dirt and put her flute back in its scabbard-like case, "Hope Senkou-kun's doing better" she said making a leap towards her comrade.

* * *

Naruto didn't expect much. As he sped through the trees in a blinding speed he quickly caught up to his opponents. Seeing their faces as they watch him, seemingly to fly right towards them, gave him an odd enjoyment. 'Maybe I'm hanging out with Tayu-chan too much?' he thought as he readied his kunai.

Obviously he hadn't gauged his speed quite well enough as he immediately crashed right into one of his enemies. The two went crashing towards the forest floor. Just before the crash was made, the young nin pulled his knees in and planted his feet on the back of his human-springboard. With an easy push, he glided away from harm and towards another branch.

Now there was only one left, the one that had the obvious package strapped to his back. Naruto stayed back as he formed his favorite seal. With a puff of smoke, ten clones popped to existence, all pushing off the nearby trees and glided towards their prey.

The foe watched with careful eyes as he began to move in a different direction, hoping to avoid the speeding enemy. As he made a turn, he pulled a branch back and let it go as he passed. Unfortunately the backlash of the branch caught one of the clones, easily dispelling it upon impact.

One down, nine to go. The carrier could have been a high chuunin, perhaps even low jounin, but that didn't help too much. He began a series of hand seals that seemed to be for a Katon jutsu, rather rare for a Taki nin. But before he was able to finish one of the clones reached him in time forcing the enemy to parry, which he did. A powerful kick dispelled the clone… but left him open to the eight right on top of him. Not a second later, the rest had dive-bombed the poor soul as they crashed down hard into the ground with the added velocity of their wind.

Whether he survived the hit did not matter as anyone could see he wouldn't be able to move for a while. The real Naruto leaped from one of the branches and tore the bag out of the crippled body. Inside was a leather-bound folder containing the information they needed.

Static from his communicator began to fizzle as a familiar voice followed; "You got it?" the radio relayed.

He placed the folder into his own bag and replied, "What'd you expect? Meet back at the camp. How 'bout you? Things go well?" he asked.

More static fizzled before the reply, "No shit. Meet you there, I'm out," and with that, he took off back towards the camp.

* * *

After a brief rest at the camp, the two made their way back towards Otogakure. Besides the small frustrations on his wind seals, something else had been bugging the teen's mind, "Ne, Tayu-chan… don't you think it's weird that he assigned us this mission?" he asked innocently.

The redhead turned her neck towards his face and gave him a curious look, "Fuck's that supposed to mean? He wanted a mission done and were the fucking best!" she gloated.

The teen shook his head; "No it's not that. It's just, he NEVER lets us do anything that relates to Konoha… I don't know maybe it's just me…" he said, double-thinking the whole idea.

"You need to stop thinking too much or you'll start getting spots of white on the pretty little black head of yours," she said ruffling his indeed black hair as she gave him a teasing smile.

He allowed himself a smirk as he chased his partner. "Hey remember when I was blond...?" he began.

* * *

The trip was short and before long, they found themselves in the presence of the Otokage. "…And the nin had with him these files Orochimaru-sama," Naruto said as he bowed.

He snake sannin grinned as he began reading the contents of the folder. "Well done Senkou-kun, Tayuya-chan… but it seems here we are in need of a couple of waterfall nins," he stood up off his chair and began to walk across the room as he read the folder.

"I want you two to disguise yourselves as two waterfall nin and breach a meeting between Konoha and Taki. Deliver them this information… and what ever you do," He looked up from the folder and stared hard at the brunette, "DO NOT let them see your identity, that goes especially with you Senkou,"

Naruto knew he specifically meant it for him not to be discovered by Konoha, though why it was only Konoha specifically always eluded him. "The meeting starts a week from today, you have until that time to make your way and insert yourselves in. I trust you won't fail me," the two nodded in reply. He looked at their obedient faces and let out a slight chuckle, "Good, and just this once, don't cause trouble," it would seem that the sannin didn't want to deal with any unnecessary confrontations… which was the case more then never.

As the Otokage left the room, the two instantly slumped their shoulders, "Ugh… we just get back and were being sent out on another mission! You'd think he'd cut us some slack…," The boy whined.

Tayuya silenced the boy with an elbow to the side, "Stop complaining you baby. Let's just packed and restock. We'll leave in the morning," she said exiting the room, eager to take a nice nap in her own room.

Following her he grumbled, "Psh… who made her boss…," he kicked a nearby chair, a bit out of frustration only for one of its legs to fall right off. Seeing as he broke on of his master's furniture, he quickly exited the room, hoping someone else would get the blame.

* * *

That night he sat on his desk, all his supplies readily spread out around him and a scroll with a familiar seal written on it lay in front of him. To spell it out in its basics, they were simply formulas. If you can find how the formula works, you can see which part does what and what effects might happen if you change some of the markings around. With that said, it is also possible to add into the seal that would give an added affect.

He jotted down a few notes on the side and began to draw out the seal with the changes he made. Then he rewrote the original seal on a shuriken and added a bit of chakra activating the seal. And like it always had, the shuriken began to float in the air, it was steady and did not rotate, a sign that there was no propulsion going on… now was the time to see if he'd succeeded.

Taking the projectile out of the air, he added his changes onto the seal. Letting it go, he activated the seal and like before it floated, but this time the object was actually rotating… "No way…" he let out quietly.

He then held a hand sign and tried to feed the seal more chakra, and as he did, the Shuriken gyrated like crazy and shoot forward embedding itself deep within the wall.

"TAYUYA-CHAN!" he shouted allowed.

The girl, who was only living right next door heard the small 'thunk' sound and the following scream, "What the hell Senkou I'm trying to fucking sleep!" she screamed.

The excited teen popped his head in her door, "But Tayu…" he began but was cut off as the blunt end of her kunai struck him in the forehead.

She gave him on of her special 'death glares' before warning him, "Tomorrow…" and with that she rolled back.

Deciding to leave while his head was still intact, he ran back to his room and wrote his improved seal where the old seals were on all his gear. Tomorrow he'd show what he'd been working on for a year now.

* * *

From high atop of his tower, Orochimaru peered down, gazing upon his village. Yes, a village he founded himself. In his eyes he was more than worthy of leading a powerful village, and when he was denied of this all those years ago, he'd figure why let that stop him. From that belief, Otogakure was born.

After gazing around his eyes fell upon one of his most successful recruits. He and his partner had proven themselves great, 'And to think Konoha had let his talent go to waste' he thought to himself. Not realizing he himself nearly let Tayuya's talent go to waste by the temptation of killing her after her failed mission. Him letting her live turned out to be a very wise decision.

From behind the Otokage came his right hand man, "It seems he's been improving that jutsu you gave him," he said watching as the young teen began levitating, showing off to his partner

Then that's when it happened. Right in front of their eyes he shot forward, around, slowed down and speed back up… he was in complete control. "Kukuku… Senkou-kun has truly developed a powerful jutsu. He'd grown much. If I weren't immortal I wouldn't mind having the boy as my successor," The sannin declared as he vanished into a swirl of shadows.

Kabuto stood there, a great frown filling to his face. Rather than say anything else, he turned around and headed back to tend to his duties, 'the kid will be out of our hair by then. He's just a bargaining chip after all' he said in his head, not admitting to the slight envy in his eyes.

* * *

"Holy shit…" she nearly whispered. She'd known his abilities, seen him soar around hundreds of times… but this time it was completely different. It was really like flying.

"You… you actually fucking flew," Tayuya said, still not able to raise her voice.

The boy grinned as he threw his hands on the back of his head, "Hehe, well kinda. I still can't actually fly-fly, like I haven't figured out how to go… well… up," he said a bit embarrassingly.

It was then that a figure appeared in a swirl of black, "Oh ho, don't be so modest. You've made this technique truly your own. Had I not preferred to keep my feet steadily on the ground, I'd still wouldn't have brought out this jutsu to it's current strength," he flattered him.

It was amazing to him that the Otokage himself would actually praise him, "Arigato Orochimaru-sama. It was only because of you that I'd even know about this," he said bowing.

The pale-skinned leader took a few steps closer, "Yes, but now… do you have a name for this jutsu?" he asked. Seeing the confused expression on the boy's face he continued, "This technique is much different from its original. It's no longer Tsubasafuu. So what is it?" he finished.

Naruto had not long thought about it but the idea had struck him only last night spontaneously. He wasn't exactly sure what told him so, but nevertheless he liked it, "It's called Hifuushin no Jutsu," the teen spoke with a smile.

The sannin tried to suppress a chuckle. What were the odds that the boy would choose a name that was a direct play of the name Hiraishin no Jutsu. 'Perhaps the memory seal is weakening… and not a second to soon' the gears in his head began to turn. He reveled in his luck at how things were going so smoothly; "Well I hope the name fit's the bill. I'm counting on you and your new technique to do great things… oh, and don't be late, you're on a mission as of yesterday," his voice was just cut off as he dissipated in a screen of shadows.

The redhead turned to her partner and spoke, "Let's get going," she turned around and headed towards the South Gate. As she walked, a lazy Naruto backstroked effortlessly to her side.

He gave her a smirk, "Need a ride milady?" and before he could get a verbal answer, she struck him swift in the gut, disrupting his focus and causing him to land flat on his back.

The girl chuckled as sounds of groaning came from behind her. "Stop fucking around and let's go!" she said giving the dark-haired boy a stern glare. And as predicted he ran up and caught up with her. With confident strides she walked out of the gate and leaped for the trees, her partner close behind.

* * *

Five leaf nin leapt through the trees. Four of them were there to guide and protect one of their very own 'troubled' comrades. Though he protested, the Godaime had little else available for the job, so he, Nara Shikamaru, would be the acting ambassador for the discussion of a peace alliance between Konoha and Taki.

"We almost there?" the teen wearing a leather jacket asked.

The jounin in lead shook his head. If they pick up speed, they should be there within the hour, but why rush. It's not like they were late… yet. "No," he answered simply.

Accompanying an annoyed Shikamaru were Hatake Kakashi, leader of the team, Inuzuka Kiba, tracking specialist, Akimichi Choji, self-proclaimed bodyguard of the ambassador, and Hyuuga Hinata, tracking and combat specialist.

The team was a strong bunch, though a bit mixed. The process of choosing them was simple to the Hokage. Everyone was well qualified, their 'client' was a friend, and there were no full teams in the village. Though they were picked apart from different teams, they were dysfunctional to the least.

* * *

They made their way through the forest and slowed as the sight of a small village was seen in the close distance. The streets weren't packed, just a few people roamed. It was not one of the richest villages around, signs of poverty sprinkled here and there, but over all, a decent village.

The team came up to a simple gray building. Immediately entering they were led down stairs. The Hyuuga of the team discreetly powered up her doujutsu as she scanned the area. At the very bottom was a wide room. The area of it was large, but the height of the ceiling wasn't much.

Three men sat on the ground near a low table. Behind them were several taki nins. It was obvious they were here for business. "Ah, our guest have arrived. Tudai, fetch us some tea," the large man in the middle spoke, and hurriedly the servant left for beverages.

The whole scene seemed really shady to the lavender-eyed kunoichi. But she knew not all missions were going to be so ideal. "There's really no need for that. I was hoping this wouldn't last too long," Shikamaru said, trying to be as 'non-lazy' as possible.

The man in the middle nodded, "I as well wish to keep this rather quick. If you haven't been informed, the village of sound has been pressuring us to join an alliance with them. I'm willingly to hear and accept your offer if you could provide more security for us. It is because of this that our current location is given," he spoke. As the leaf kunoichi observed the man, she could tell there wasn't an ounce of deceit in his voice, though a strong nagging sensation kept bugging her about the people in the room.

Hinata couldn't use her Byakugan now, fearing it might come off as a threat or insult, but from what she could see was a waterfall nin that seemed to stick out of the rest. Nothing about him really differed. He wore a mask that blocked his face, much like her team leader had his, and his hitai-ate was strapped around his forehead, holding up strands of black hair, that was worn in a familiar fashion. Perhaps the thing that caught her attention were his amazingly blue eyes. She'd not seen eyes like that since… her heart clenched a bit. Years later she still haven't given up hope.

With an unnoticeable poke at her teammate, the dog companion turned to look at her. Without saying anything, he caught her eyes dart from himself to a pair of ninjas in the back. One of them seemed normal enough, though his scent seemed a bit familiar but was too altered to be linked to anyone he knew, but the redhead seemed to really give him Deja vu. Even her smell seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it. Oh but he wished he could place a finger on her, she was definitely a fine looking girl he'd LOVE to get to know.

Across the room, the girl on topic shot warning glares at the ogling mutt lover. She tilted her head a bit so her whisper could be heard, "Psst, Senkou. That shit smelling ass keeps looking at me!" she said harshly in the lowest tone she could make. It was a bit comical to him, wondering why she expected him to do something about it, like he could for the moment.

In the end, he reasoned to might as well help her out. As he turned his eyes over to glare upon his friend's peeper, his eyes feel upon a gorgeous woman. 'How the hell did I not see her before!' he said to himself, really wanting to smack his forehead. He took a hard look at her incredible features. Soft faint skin, beautiful indigo colored hair, pink luscious lips, modestly hidden but clearly plump breasts and of course mysterious lightly lavender eyes. "Sugoi…," he accidentally whispered.

Being only a foot apart, she immediately found the source of his sights, some dumb blind-looking girl. She hastily sent her glares of her own just before no so subtly stomping on her comrade's foot.

That ended his little daydream, partially noticing the brief glance the leaf girl gave him before looking away again.

Hinata forced a blush down, she would not look so unprofessional in such an important meeting, but who was he to ogle her. Deciding making a scene would definitely be a 'no-no' she willed her eyes down and focused on the conversation ahead of her.

"A station in you village would only be the most logical thing to have. You said you want extra protection, so there shouldn't be a problem for you to allow some leaf nin to quarter in you village," he negotiated. It seemed that, though Takigakure wanted the assistance of Konoha, he didn't really want to house them.

The large man shook his head in reply, "We cannot. Simply for security reasons, stationing foreign shinobi inside our walls for extended amounts of time cannot be done. We need your security against an outside attack, not from a domestic one…," he argued until the opening of a door cut him off.

Another taki nin approached with an envelope. He approached the table cautiously as he eyed the leaf nins. The ambassador for Takigakure opened the envelope and read it's content. "It tells me that my delivery men hadn't checked in. They're body has been found, yet I have the contents right here," he said waving the folder slightly. The two men besides him instantly drew out their katana. "You betray us!?" the large man accused as he jumped to his feet.

Kakashi, from where he sat observed the situation, and cleanly saw the slight fidget one of the waterfall nins made as the ambassador read the letter's content. Kakashi stood up hearing the accusation. "I'm afraid we're under the presence of a third party," whipping out a pair of kunai as the waterfall nins jumped back.

Quickly grabbing a pair of smoke bombs, before anyone could react, slammed it onto the floor. As gas quickly spread throughout the room, Naruto was able to block a few kunai thrown at him and grabbed a hold of Tayuya. With the aid of being shrouded in smoke, he Shunshin-ed away to safety.

Kakashi saw the small window in the top corner of the room and knew outside was just past that wall, "Choji, make us an opening," he ordered. And as he commanded, an oversized fist flew and broke the cement wall easily. The team quickly jumped out the hole and discovered themselves to be in the bottom of a quarry. "Kiba and Choji, take the east route. Hinata, you're with me," They all gave a nod of understanding split up.

* * *

The duo ran fast away from the building, "Well that went to shit!" she said. Annoyed that they had discovered the bodies, but then again she didn't do such a great job disposing of the body. Using a Doton jutsu to bury a dead enemy isn't the best way of doing the task.

Turning his head around, he could see four figures leaping out of a large trench. "They're coming. Split up and meet back at the camp site," he quickly left before she had a chance to protest.

She grumbled to herself as she started veering towards a different direction. 'I fucking hate it when he does that!' she grumbled. She continued to run but noticed the asshole from before was riding some dog. Oh she'd get revenge. Whipping out her flute, she blew into it letting out the highest pitch she could make, and with the reinforcement of chakra, made the sound exponentially worse.

Instantly the dog staggered, but to Tayuya's dismay, continued on. "Sorry I gotta do this, but it's my job. Suck's 'cause you're so hot. Maybe we can put this all behind us and go get some dinner?" he shouted, only to piss off the kunoichi even further.

Having enough of the prick, she took a second and summoned her three doki. "Fuck off asshole. If your so hungry, eat this shit!" she screamed before lifting her flute up and sending her doki after the boy and his dog.

* * *

The dark-haired teen had managed to gain some distance from his pursuers… or so he thought. Hearing the whistle of a foreign object approaching, he effortlessly ducked and brought out two kunai of his own.

He halted and watched as an older leaf nin jumped from the shadows. Immediately recognizing him from the bingo books he spoke, "Sharingan Kakashi the copycat nin. Well I didn't expect to meet you here. I'm actually quite honored that my enemy would be you," he said a bit humorously.

The jounin curved his yes, signaling a smile, "It's always nice to be noticed. Though sadly I am not familiar with you," he retorted.

Naruto immediately frowned, "Humph, you'll know me soon enough" the boy said as he made of with a cross-like hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he cried as fifteen clones popped into view. As the cloud gave him cover, the boy quickly dove into the trees, a quick means of escape.

A few Kage Bunshins wouldn't take long to dispel. "Unfortunately, you've chosen a jutsu I know too well," the jounin said, instantly reminding him of Naruto.

The clones looked at him with a smile. Soon one approached and spoke for the rest, "Oh but you haven't seen us yet," and with that, all performed a few hand seals and chanted "Hifuushin no Jutsu" the group jumped high and began to hover for a moment before rocketing around their prey.

The scarecrow widened his eyes a bit to look at them all, "Ah now I think I know who you are, the Demon Wind of Otogakure. Should have known you'd be from sound," he said lifting his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. "Looks like I won't need to hold back" with that, the fighting ensued.

* * *

Hinata was only a few steps behind when she saw the enemy part into sixteen different chakra beings. She'd no idea which one was the original but guess when she spotted one of them to run away from the group. 'That's the one'.

She ran with full speed and eventually caught up with the foe. But to her surprise he'd stopped in the middle of a clearing. "I don't want to fight you. Just leave me be and nothing has to happen," he said, sounding very sincere.

Still she approached until she made it into the edge of the clearing, "I also don't want trouble but I cannot let you go. If you'd rather avoid a fight, come with me peacefully and may get off easy," 'may' was the keyword her. But either way, he could not accept.

He took out a kunai and held it backwards, intending to inflict a blow with the blunt end, incapacitating her rather than making a lethal blow. As he charged her, not expecting much, he was surprised to see that she was pretty formidable in close range. 'Jeez just more to add with this girl' he let his eyes gaze on her for just a second before focusing just in time to avoid a strike in the shoulder. But with that she did manage to make a cut on his collar. The sound of a string being snapped was heard as he leapt back.

After seeing her really fight, he really didn't have time to mess with her, instead he began to form series of seals as he shouted, "Kami Orochi no Jutsu". The wind began manifest itself into a shape of a snake as it charged the kunoichi.

The strong-willed Hyuuga didn't have time to counter it as then forced to continually avoid it. Though as much as she dodged, the snake kept coming back around, but it never really tried to get close enough to hit her. After a while the wind began to slowly die out until it was weak enough for the kunoichi to dispel it with a strike of a kunai.

The snake was gone, but so was her target. Quickly she brought her hands to a seal and triggered her Doujutsu. With the Byakugan activated, she can see that he was too far away to give chase, but she was surprised to see something he may have dropped.

Walking towards a small brown object, she lifted it and nearly dropped it again at the surprise. "This is one of my old medicine containers," she said aloud. Not moving an inch, her brain worked furiously to make sense of things… and when a possibility arose, "Can it be? B-but… no… it can't. How c-could it" it amazed her that just thinking about it had gotten her to stutter once more. Before she could further ponder, her team leader jumped from the trees.

It was obvious to him that he had gotten away. Shoot, he was still impressed by the way their clones fought, they were good, but it seemed their mission was to stall, rather than to actually fight him. He let his hand fall on her shoulder, "Let's go. Maybe Kiba and Choji caught the other," She gave him a nod in return and the leapt back towards the village.

* * *

He'd made it to camp an hour later. As he settled down to rest he noticed the cut in his collar. 'Nothing that can't be fixed' he reasoned. One of his fingers traced the cut, and then it hit him. He reached in his shirt and felt around his neck, "Kuso!" he only felt one necklace! The other one that held his medicine jar must have been cut off by her attack. 'There's no way I can go back now…' it sucked, but at least he had the other medicine jar at his house. He only had two, and they seemed like two important things that came from his forgotten past.

Naruto sat in front of the fire, warming himself in its blaze as a figure came into view. It looked like a somewhat tired looking kunoichi. "What took you so long?" he said a bit with a smirk. Honestly he had gotten a bit worried but had faith in his partner. The two had gotten away in worse conditions.

In reply, the foul-mouthed teen raised her knee to her chest and soundly struck the boy with her foot, nearly kicking him into the fire, "You ass! I'm going to bed" she crawled into the tent, not waiting for a reply. To ease her further anger, she took his sleeping bag and through it out of the tent, "You sleep outside for being a faggot and a shitty partner," That was the last words of the night.

* * *

**Well as you can see i ended the fight scene with Tayuya early and never came back. I might go back and talk about it more in the next chapter, as for now there was a decent amount of fighting and i wanted the scene to move along.**

**Oh! one last thing, I've entered my two one-shots 'my sunshine' and 'all my life' for best one-shot, etc. Well i'm hoping 'my sunshine' will do good. It's UBER fluffy (Naruhina lovers enjoy)**

**Now everyone... REVIEW!!!!**


	5. My Brown Eyes

**BETA-ed VERSION (Tsankyuu Beta)  
**

**well forgive me if this one is too short, i had to end it somewhere and this chapter was really hard. i literally went through 5 different scenerios and each one greatly effected the story... finally i choose one and i hope it was the right one. If you're curious and want to know what i had in mind for the other scenerios leave a review and ask**

**Please review. I accept anonymous reviews so just click the review button on the bottom. You don't have to be signed up or anything to leave an anonomous review so if you never left a review before, why not try now. The more review the faster the updates, honestly!**

**(a/n- Konoha Gakuen Den**- A mini episode Kishimoto made about Naruto in Highschool, as seen on one of the ending themes**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters Naruto. All that good stuff is Kishimoto's (who needs to make more pages per chapter)  
**

* * *

A speck of light passed through a slit in the tent. Out of the odds, it landed directly on the redhead's eyes. The girl rolled over, away from the penetrating light, but it was too late… she was awake.

She lazily lifter her upper body and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't too late, maybe ten minutes after dawn and by the sounds of activity outside the tent, her partner was already up.

Tayuya was still mad at the guy. How could you leave your partner alone like that, with ninja whose skill levels were unknown? It wasn't like she didn't think she could take them on, she could… well perhaps not both at once. She was still feeling the bruises on her sides after getting swatted by some fat kid with giant hands. The dog boy wasn't helping either. From the shamefulness she felt from being hit on to nearly getting her leg amputated, he easily made it into her 'list of people to kill'. Yes, within under an hour of meeting her, he'd made it into the 5 spot, just behind Naruto, who'd also jumped into the list once again.

That boy had gotten on and off her list so many times she couldn't even count. She'd even named her eraser "Senkou-baka" after him since it was only mostly used on him.

First he'd do something stupid, like yesterday, and then he'd make it up by doing something incredibly nice. Naruto was damn straight the number one most unpredictable ninja of Otogakure… shoot, maybe even the whole world.

The teen poked her head out of the tent, seeing he was nowhere in sight, approached the campfire. She took a seat on a log placed near the open flame and noticed a frying pan next to it. Written in the dirt was, 'Sorry about yesterday. I fried fish, enjoy'. It was a nice gesture but definitely not enough to win her forgiveness.

She picked the fish up with her hands, 'still warm' she thought. It wasn't half bad, "It's a start… but I'm still mad" she whispered, continuing her meal. Once she finished she walked towards the tent and packed up.

The black-haired teen slowly approached the camp. He'd done the smart thing and let her blow off some steam while making a peace offering. Had he not done that, he would have suffered sever 'chewing out' by the kunoichi. Naruto could see her packing things up, all her things to be specific. He saw her glance at him then quickly look away, obviously still mad, as expected. "Did you get the fish Tayu…" he was cut off by a hard glare.

Rising from her kneeling position, she slowly stalked towards her 'partner', "Don't you fucking dare 'Tayu-chan' me! How could you leave me like that and not check up. What if I got captured and taken away huh!?" she screamed, one hand waving in front of her. "What if they decide to fucking rape me before they hauled me in huh!?" that last comment stung him. What if that really did happen? Surely he'd never forgive himself, even if she did.

Naruto hung his head in shame. What was he thinking? It really was no use justifying that he knew the girl could take care of herself. She could hand being in a middle of a pack of man-eating tigers, but that didn't mean he could just shove her in there and not worry. "I'm sorry Tayuya… it was really stupid of me to do that. If… if something bad ever happened to you… I'm not sure what I'd even do. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me… I'll do anything, really!" the teen spoke with utmost sincerity.

She looked him over. The girl knew he was being honest, he really did care, that much made her somewhat forgiving, but not nearly enough. Turning around she let out a reply, "I'll think about it" and she began packing her things again.

The boy hadn't noticed it before but there was a slight cut on her pants in the back of her thigh. It started about halfway from her leg to her left cheek. Under some inspection, one could easily see the soft velvety skin that was exposed, as well as her white cotton panties she wore underneath. But these are not what the teen noticed. Instead he could see the slight limp and the tilt she had as she forced more of her weight away from the cut leg.

He jogged up to her as she started coming back up, "Oh Tayuya-chan, you're hurt," he said pointing at her leg.

The girl looked down at her leg, 'I really didn't think he'd notice' she thought. There really wasn't a reason to make a big deal out of it. Sure it was sore, maybe her hip was kind of swollen, and her inner thigh a bit bruised. Honestly, it could have looked like she was captured and played with, but thankfully that hadn't been the case. "It's nothing," the teen said, trying to get the prying brunet of her back.

Instead of listening he picked her up bridal style and laid her down the stump they used as a chair. "Yeah it is". Tayuya motioned to get up again, ignoring her pestering comrade until he glared slightly at her, "Stop being stubborn and sit. Let me pack things up" he declared, not wanted to hear an argument.

She hated him. No matter how mad she gets, no matter what idiotic, immature, or just plain retarded thing he could do, he always finds a way to get back on her good side. Thankfully she never really wrote down his name on her list, being too tired to do it last night. Plus Senkou-baka was already worn out, she'd probably have to buy another eraser, call him 'Senkou-baka II'. She chuckled at the thought.

Soon they were packed and ready to go. After some protests on Tayuya's part, Naruto had gotten her to ride on his back on the way to Oto, he definitely didn't want to walk, or even worse, travel by tree all the way there. Just proves how such a knucklehead could be so empathetic.

* * *

By the time they reached the last leg of the journey back, she'd finally convinced him to let her travel on her own feet. She was a kunoichi of sound. A powerful one at that and formerly of the Sound Four, five if counting Kimimaro and known as Otogakure's Delusion Seraph due to her mastery in Genjutsu. It'd be disgraceful if a woman of her status needed the aid of another for remedial tasks.

In return however, Naruto made her promise to check into the infirmary as soon as they reached the village. He'd give the report himself; he normally did anyway. The only difference was that she wouldn't be there to make a vulgar comment or complaint, not much of a loss on his part.

That's exactly where he was now. In front of the strongest ninja he has ever met, or at least as far as he could remember meeting. "… And Takigakure is willing to accept the proposition given that Konoha station themselves outside their walls. Yet the leaf were adamant in having a stronghold with Taki's walls…" he continued on his report, the Otokage nodding every once in a while.

As Naruto spoke, Orochimaru contemplated on Konoha's actions. As of what he'd learn over the past several months, Konoha has made stations near their the border or Taki no Kuni. Now they're sending troops to stay within the stronghold of Taki. Though they may not share a border with Rice Field Country, they were still relatively close. "Time… is ticking down I supposed," the Sannin said randomly.

The dark-haired teen immediately paused talking as he heard his voice, "What do you mean by that master?" he questioned. The look on his lord's face was a mixed one. It was filled with worry, anticipation, hatred, excitement, madness, and a lot of latex like skin.

Placing his gaze upon one of his most prized ninjas, he spoke, "It's about time you completed that mission you failed me many moons ago," gone with the cynical tone, he spoke seriously. "My body is getting to the point where a transfusion can be made. The mission I'm giving you will be of highest priority. Senkou, Demon Wind of Otogakure, I want my vessel. Bring me… Uchiha Sasuke," he hissed in the end.

That name, that was a name he familiarized with. The boy heard it throughout the years he'd live as an oto-nin. After hearing it to so many times, a part of him started to go crazy with curiosity. Whether it was that or perhaps something else in him, he really felt the need to meet this guy. He read his profile from a year ago, things may have changed by now but as then it read, 'Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure. Wielder of the famed Sharingan. Current Status: Chuunin. Specializes in Katon and Raiton based jutsus. Intermediate in Kenjutsu. Apprentice to Hatake Kakashi' and continued into a semi-detailed report on him from strengths to mission assignments.

Orochimaru watched him, as he seemed to have been lost in thought. He let himself clear his throat, obviously signaling the boy to pay attention, which he did though a bit embarrassingly. "Once Tayuya heals we'll discuss about your mission to Konoha," it came out normal, there were no signs of worry or content. And that was what worried him, for as long as he knew Orochimaru kept him clear away from anyone of the leaf. Then again with the last assignment didn't prove much of his thoughts.

Naruto widened his eyes just a bit at hearing the news, "Matte! Did you say Konoha?" he asked, forgetting to include his manners. Despite his slipup, he nodded. "But I thought you didn't want me to…" again he was cut off.

The Sannin raised his voice "There will be much blood to be spilled soon enough. I need that body as soon as possible!" it came almost like a shout. Rather than argue further, he bowed down, a bit apologetically, and left the room in haste. He'd make his way to the infirmary and talk to Tayuya about it.

* * *

This was one of the things she and Naruto had in common; they hated hospitals, though for different reasons. He hated the sheer boredom that came with having to 'rest' as if he couldn't heal while messing around outside. She, on the other hand, hated how they kept the entire infirmary at such a frigid temperature. Then they have the nerve to give her the thinnest piece of fabric as a blanket? Her sheets were thicker than that.

Her little moment of self-loathing abruptly ended as the sound of a door flying open was heard. "Tayu-chan!" he shouted. She wasn't deaf. The girl was sitting straight up on her bed and was looking right at him, obviously giving her attention, yet he still yells.

The kunoichi's forehead began to twitch with irritation; "I'm fucking right here. You don't have to scream like a banshee!" she said in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring the small glare he received, he approached, though this time much more discreet. The teen slowly approached the girl and took a seat on a nearby chair. "I talked to Orochimaru-sama… he says he has a mission for us…" he sounded a bit unsure.

Tayuya stared at him with a hooked eyebrow. 'What's the big deal. It wasn't the first time we get a mission after just getting back… he's holding something in' she figured. What other reason was there for him to act so weird and dejected. "Anything special about this mission?" she asked, albeit sounding sarcastic.

Naruto stared back confused, "We're going to Konoha," he said still not believing it. He was a bit relieved when he saw the redhead's eyes widen slightly, but it also made him that much more nervous. Now he knows he's not the only one paranoid about Konoha.

Now the kunoichi could understand the weird feeling her teammate was giving out. Konoha had been an awkward subject since his stay. He knew it was his hometown and he knew his last mission failure had been in Konoha. 'What's he thinking sending us there. Not only is it a suicidal mission, but there gonna find the truth about Senkou…" she was lost in thought. Despite of that she decided not to stress out on it too much. Naruto looked like he'd done enough for the both of them. "Well it's not like we haven't infiltrated a village before and we've done a fair share of suicide missions. What's one more?" she tried to sound comforting for his sake.

Still he had his eyebrows furrowed, "But it's Konoha…" he started until Tayuya spoke up once more.

"So? It's just another village. What's the difference?" she closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to look as carefree as possible.

He thought about it for a moment, 'What is the big deal? It's just Konoha right? If there's a reason Orochimaru-sama had us avoid the leaf for so long, it must be over now that he doesn't care about it' the boy reasoned as he ignored the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto gave his teammate a huge grin, "Thanks Tayu-chan, you're right. There's nothing for me to be worried about" he said as he leaned over and gave her a hug.

It wasn't her first time getting hugged by the brunet, but it still caught her off guard. It was warm and honest, not really all that awkward. To be truthful, she could hug the guy all day. Over the year, she'd developed a slight crush on him, his warm spirit and goofy signs of affection. But for the sake of her façade, she quickly hammered down the blush that painted her cheek. "Yeah, yeah, get off me will ya," she said, a smirk visible in her face.

They were teammates, partners, and best friends. They trusted each other with their lives and didn't doubt they'd be there for each other in times of trouble. As long as they stick together, Konoha shouldn't be a problem…

* * *

In her office, Tsunade peacefully slept with a small pool of saliva coating some of the official papers. She hated doing paperwork, perhaps not to the degree of the Sandaime, but hated being stuck in an office much more to compensate. Usually she loved distractions, anything that may forestall the horrors of routine clerical work, but never when she was granted the sweet escape of slumber.

'Knock knock knock' came a sound from across the room. The busty blonde fidgeted a moment, but decided to ignore the call. No further call was made, people obviously learned that if the Hokage ignored you once, she won't bother with you at all, so instead a brunette wearing a simple black yukata strolled in. "Hokage-sama, your supposed to be in the mission assignment meeting. Come now, there's already a team waiting for you" the women said calmly. This had been routine for her the past two and a half years.

Tsunade hated mission assignment meetings. They were pointless and could be easily settled in her office. All they were allowed to do in there were assign D and C ranked missions to Genin and some Chuunin teams. Any important missions were usually briefed in her office. Slamming her hands on the table, she lifted her head up, "Shizune, remind me to make a law that eliminates mission assignment meetings. From now on *yawn* all missions are assigned and briefed in by me in my office," she said lazily.

The Hokage's apprentice nodded at the statement, "I'll get to it as soon as possible," even this conversation seemed routine. Several times before she'd demand it, but when the paperwork came to pass the law… it just happened to disappear, usually under a pile of sake bottles. Yet despite her little flaws, she was a great and competent leader. Her people loved and respected her, and she prided herself in seeing Konoha's improvement since the invasion.

Shizune led the buxom blonde down towards the council committee room. The doors were already open and from what she saw, a very impatient Sarutobi was edging off his seat. The councilmen present all had slightly irritated looks, as well as the Jounin-sensei present. "Ah! Hokage-sama, you've arrived," one of the councilmen declared.

The young Sarutobi crossed his arms, "About time," he mumbled. The rest of the group was falling in step with him. The Sannin ignored the blatant show of disrespect, waving it off as Naruto-ish behavior. Everyone that knew the boy knew his aspiration of becoming like his once and still ideal, hoping to accomplish what Naruto hadn't.

As she took her seat behind the long table, she leaned forward, rested her chin over her folded hands and scanned over the available D-rank missions, "Well the feline apprehension mission is…" she was cut off by another uproar by the small boy.

The young boy yanked his scarf down a bit so his speech wouldn't be impaired in the least, "No way! We did that mission twice the past six days! We want a REAL mission!" he cried. The rest of his posse nodded in agreement. To be honest, no one in the village enjoyed chasing that cat over and over again.

Tsunade lowered her arms down, taking a more assertive position, "And what makes you think you're ready for a 'real' mission?" she said as she locked eyes with the boy. Surprisingly, he did not look away; he stared right back, not even the slightest flinch.

The young boy crossed his arms again before continuing, "Because Naruto-nii-san was doing C rank missions by this time… and I'm going to be better than him," he proclaimed proudly. But the subject of Naruto was always a touchy one with the Hokage. No one in the room could really predict how she might take it.

Luckily for him, she bit off the good side of the sandwich. Her eyes landed on a folder that was marked C rank. "There's a Caravan that wants assistance traveling from a Wave Country to Grass country. You are to protect them as they travel near the border to Rice Patty Country. There shouldn't be any signs of Oto nins, but there's still a chance," she said warningly. Her whole attitude about the situation was serious; perhaps it was that serious. Deciding to ease up on the scowl, she let her self give a tiny smirk, "That real enough for ya?" she asked sarcastically.

Sure enough the three Genin were overjoyed. Their sensei, on the other hand, looked pretty dismal. I guess you could say he wasn't a fan of long travels, thus became an instructor, not really planning on becoming a full-time sensei. Seeing it all as a sign of acceptance, she stamped her approval, ignoring any disapproval that may have been said. Again she wondered what the use of this council and this meeting.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly, their sensei walked up towards the Godaime as she handed him the scroll, "Arigato Godaime-sama" he thanked. She nodded in response and wished him good luck. No doubt he'd need it with that bunch.

As the trio and their sensei exited the tower, the young Sarutobi ran forward and clicked his heals. "We got our first C rank mission. We're finally gonna be REAL ninja!" he shouted excitedly. The other two failed in coming up with the same amount zeal, but were still very glad. The boy looked at his sensei with a certain gleam in his eyes; "Ne Ebisu-sensei, you think I can see the scroll?" he questioned innocently.

Ebisu was planned on being swift and decisive in answer, "Perhaps later Konohamaru" clearing failing to do that. Soon the group would be packed up and off on their first outside adventure and according to the scroll they would rendezvous near the most eastern border of Hi no Kuni and Ta no Kuni. Though it was a bit suspicious, it wasn't the first time a team was to meet up near a hostile land. Hopefully things won't turn out so bad and the mission will stay C rank.

* * *

After staying in the infirmary all night, they'd finally allowed Tayuya to check out. It seemed longer, but since Naruto got there, things definitely sped up. Her injury turned out to me nothing major. It was a torn muscle and a minor chakra burn. It was just the placement of the injury, and the neglecting of it that made it much worse than it was.

Currently, the two were sitting in by the large desk that decorated Orochimaru's throne. They never had to wait long before their master arrived, unlike a particular jounin, he had the habit of being very punctual. "You are here to be briefed in you mission to Konoha," he started. Kabuto entered soon after and carried with them two identical folders. He handed each one before taking a stand near his side. "Your main objective is to capture and deliver to me my vessel, Uchiha Sasuke. This you mostly your task Senkou-kun. The other objective is to gather as much information as you can on their interest in neighboring lands as well as information on Konoha's defense.

At one point Orochimaru knew exactly how to get in and out of Konoha unseen, but since the invasion, Security was renewed from stone wall to stone wall, though not all at once.

He looked back at the pair before going on, "In this infiltration mission, you will go under the alias of a Kusa merchant and a villager from Kusa. You will go here," he said pointing at a map. His finger hovered over a section near the border of Land of Fire and Land of Rice Patties. "The rest of mission details is in this scroll," he finished, handing the boy as a scroll.

The two teens huddled together as they read over the scroll. "So we're to pretend we're traveling with the merchant caravan. From there we to meet up with a team from Konoha and assist them in some kind of mission?" the boy whispered to her partner. He lifted his head to look at his master, "Orochimaru-sama, are you sure it will work? What kind of mission is it?" he questioned.

The Sanin chuckled at his confusion, "Kukuku, everything is completely set-up Senkou-kun. The caravan is a group of people of this country and the mission is to protect them until they reach the borders of Kusa. Your 'enemies' will also be fabricated, as thus, give the leaf a good show… but don't give them anything to be suspicious about," he finished.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, we'll leave this afternoon. But there was one thing I wanted to ask you," the teen said. Orochimaru nodded his head to allow permission to do so. "You said yesterday about time running out and blood being spilled… what's going on?" his curiosity was eating him away. All this stuff about Konoha and needing the Uchiha before some time limit. Naruto knew he was leaving something out.

The snake man rose from his seat and approached the duo. "I've been suspecting something big from Konoha for quite some time now. And the little fiasco you were in solidified my presumptions. Soon, very soon, we will be at war with Konoha. In order not to lose to them again, I need the Sharingan. Does that ease your mind?" the leader said, oddly monotonously.

The teen just nodded accepting the answer with a sliver of regret. The two Oto nins walked towards the door, feeling a little more pressure than they had before. Right as Naruto touched the handle, Orochimaru added, "I've already told you this but, don't do anything that'll affiliate you with the sound… and DON'T fail me," he ended by letting a little killing intent spike out. Though both of them had gotten used to his psychotic wave of killing intent, it still made their hairs stand up. Not wanting to stay there any longer than they had to, The two-man cell quickly left the room.

Just outside the door was Kabuto. He gave the two indifferent looks as he handed each a bottle and a small case. "Henges won't work on a ninja village and looking the way you do will get you to Ibiki's office faster than you can say 'Konoha Gakuen Den'," It was odd to be receiving advise from him, ever since they started getting more approval from their lord, he's been acting less helpful to say.

The brunet took his bottle and case after Tayuya took hers. He closed his eyes and bowed slightly to thank him, "Arigato Kabuto-sempai… sempai?" he said confusingly. By the time he raised his head, the nearsighted medic-nin was long gone. He turned around towards Tayuya only to see her almost at the end of the hall. The girl didn't obviously wasn't waiting up so he shrugged and ran to catch up to the redhead. 'It's really not helping if neither of them like each other much' he thought as he sped down the hall.

* * *

It took three days of travel, but they managed to make it to their destination. The small village that confronted them wasn't too impressive but had a very humbling atmosphere. It wasn't hard to find the pack of merchants, for most were standing outside a small hut. The rest were likely to be inside.

Looking at the amount of people in the caravan, it was pretty obvious that they'd hire ninjas to protect them from bandits. With that much load with them, a group of thieves could make quite a killing.

Konohamaru approached the closest of the people in the Caravan. "Konbawan merchant-san. We're the ninjas that'll escort you to Kusa," the young boy gave a confident look as he step aside to let the man and his friend look at his team.

The brown-haired man gave a smile and nodded. "Haha great, but just so you know, some of us can handle things on our own. I'm Senkou and that's Tayuya, our leader is in the hut. Speak to him if you must," The teen said, turning around but kept his gaze on the obviously fresh genin-team.

The scarf boy looked at the young man somewhat confused, "Have we met before merc- I mean Senkou-san?" he asked. Something about him looked so familiar… but he didn't look like anyone he knew.

Naruto tilted his head a bit and rolled his eyes up while tapping his chin, giving off a gesture of thought. "Hmm… perhaps sometime in the past. I am a bit forgetful," he laughed a bit as he turned to look at the purple-haired girl beside him.

The whole time Tayuya cringed, 'Fuck!' she thought, trying to keep her self-annoyed smile intact. If for some reason he was discovered, she knew things would, as she would say it, 'go down the shitter'. Alas she stayed calm enough to avoid suspicion, which is except to the Jounin leader. He was an expert at looking when you think no one is. Truly he is a brilliant closet pervert.

The young man turned towards the Leaf nins, "How's bout we get you guys freshened up before we leave," Naruto said. He got his arm and placed it on Konohamaru's shoulder as he led them into the hut. Yes this little adventure will be interesting.

* * *

**Yeah maybe not the best ending there but i had to stop somewhere. Remember to review!!!**

**Almost forgot to mention that i will be updating this fic consitantly. My goal is twice per week, once during the middle of the week, another during sat-sun. I'll try to have a fixed schedual for this like new chap every Wednesday and Saturday or something?**

**CLICK THE RECTANGLE DOWN THERE IF YOUR AWESOME  
**

**V  
**


	6. Greatest Weapon

**It's a bit late but i finally finished it. It's a decent length, around 5-6k words**.** But the way i had this end was different that i initially planned. so i guess i'll have to write a whole other chapter that i didn't plan to write. just means more story i guess. this chapter was supposed to end when naruto reaches the Konoha gates but i didn't quite get there.**

**SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!**

**for all those who've read the latest chapter(437) and are a big fan of hinata/naruhina. seriously... don't stress. i can guarantee you she's not dead. go read my FFnet log in my profile to see why i KNOW she's alright**

**SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!****SPOILER!**

**Well since the glitch thing only gave me 8 reviews on the last chapter, i hope i get alot more this time. so PLEASe review. I still allow anonymous reviews so you don't have to be signed up to review. If you don't know what to say, just tell me what you think of it. The more reviews, the faster updates.**

**(a/n- Kage Makibishi no Jutsu- **Shadow Makibishi Technique; **Oiroke no Jutsu- **Art of the centerfold**)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, settings, or other features from Naruto. Those all came from the mind of Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Two Days Ago_

The trip back to Konoha had been a bit odd for the travelers. Mostly because the usually quite girl had been especially quite. In fact, she hadn't uttered a word since they found her shell shocked holding something while following Kakashi.

This worried everyone at first, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get a word out of the girl. But it wasn't like she was acting dead, rather she looked to be in a state of deep thought.

Kiba literally had enough. He had been her teammate for years, and was one of the people she could trust the most. It drove him insane that she was keeping something so troubling to herself. Without hesitation he leapt of Akamaru mid jump and landed on the same branch the Hyuuga had been on, falling right in step with her. "Hinata, seriously what's up? You've been acting like you've seen a ghost!" he exclaimed.

Perhaps she did, though she hoped it wasn't the case. In her heart, she had that strong feeling that somewhere Naruto was still alive. It was like a sixth sense, but with that she feared that if the feeling happened to disappear, it'd mark the blond's death.

Taking a glance at her teammate, she saw the sincere worry in his eyes. The lavender-eyed kunoichi instantly began to feel guilty. There was no intention for them to feel worried for her, "Gomen Kiba-kun. I was just thinking about a few things," she said, a far off look still embedded in her face.

The dog companion was a bit shocked but relieved she could still talk. Then he thought about what she said, "What things?" he inquired. Obviously it was something major seeing how Hinata was responding to it.

As they made their leaps from branch to branch, the Hyuuga kept her eyes down then took another glance at her comrade, "I thought I saw Naruto-kun the other day," she answered. The kunoichi didn't expect him to believe it, she didn't expect anyone to believe her, except maybe one other.

Everyone there heard it, especially Kakashi. The scarecrow kept silent. There wasn't anything he wanted to say. Guilt still had him by the throat even until this day believing it was his fault that the outcome had become this. Though a part of him wanted to believe her, another part wanted to scream she was wrong, but the sensible side of him won over with his passive decision to stay quite.

Kiba on the other had felt a bit of pity towards her. She still didn't accept the truth, 'Naruto is gone and he's never coming back. Why couldn't she just accept that?' he said in his head. It was about time she get over him and move on, and he intended to help give her that little push she needed, "Hinata… it's been a long time already. Can't you just accept the truth? I know it hurts but he's de…" he started before being completely cut off.

She wanted to slap him right there, but instead the kunoichi settled with giving the boy a strong glare, "Don't you dare finish that sentence! He's out there and he's definitely alive… I just don't know where or why he hasn't come back…" that last part came out softly. Obviously as long as that tugging feeling in her heart remained, it proved that Naruto was alive somewhere.

Kiba really didn't want to push her buttons so he didn't press on the matter, "Ok fine, but what make you think you saw him?" he questioned. If Hinata was so adamant in believing she saw the long gone blond, then he had to hear it. Maybe if she hears herself sounding so ridiculous she'd let it go but that was a long shot.

The indigo-haired teen slipped one of her hands into her lavender coat and took out an old medicine jar, "Does this look familiar to you?" she asked him, carefully handing the brown container to the Inuzuka.

The boy recognized it instantly, "This is one of your old medicine jars. I still have a couple at my house. So what does this have anything to do with anything?" he asked giving her a confused look.

Hinata took back the small jar and safely put it deep inside her pocket, "I found it on the ground after I fought that Oto nin… the one with the deep blue eyes," saying the last part silently. Even still, Kiba's highly developed ears was able to pick up the sound, and some of the meaning.

Now the Inuzuka heir wasn't too stupid, though he can act irrational and make unsound choices, he could sometimes be good at looking underneath the underneath. This happened to be one of those times. His eyes bulged out a bit as he moved a bit away from the girl out of shock, "You're not thinking that, that guy was _him_, are you?" The boy said incredulously.

Instead of replying, the kunoichi tensed her face and continued on as she speed up to get away from him. She knew he wouldn't believe. Mentally patting the small bump in her pocket, she continued her silent travel back to Konoha.

* * *

_Currently_

Tsunade kept to her task. The once large column of white had finally dwindled down to a pathetic sum of paper, 'Only a few more' she sung happily in her head, giddy to the fact that she would be able to leave the office and take a relaxing trip to the spa, or maybe go out for a drink. That happy thought was utterly destroyed as the sound of the door opening marked the entrance of Shizune, and with her a fresh new stack of documents.

The dark-haired assistant approached the Hokage's desk, "More work I'm afraid Tsunade-sama," she said apologetically. The busty blonde sighed aloud. She'd never get to have that relaxing day off. As the Jounin made her way to leave, she looked over her shoulder and gave a message, "Oh! Also I heard that Kakashi's team just made it back, I'll summon them here shortly," she said opening the door.

"There's no need for that" the cyclops ninja said. He and the rest of the team had made their was to the Hokage's Tower and followed Shizune to the office. It seemed the giant stack of papers in her face obscured her vision enough to not even notice them, a bit odd for a ninja.

The team walked passed the dark-haired women and each gave a nod. The Hokage looked up towards the approaching team, 'Yes! A distraction' she mentally cheered. Anything that would delay her of the constant remedial paperwork was a good thing in her book. "I hope everything went accordingly. Shikamaru, report," she lightly commanded.

The lazy Chuunin took a few steps towards the desk. With little enthusiasm, he started his report. The teen explained her the demands of the Taki's acceptance as well as back and for argument over the document. He'd gone on until the mention of the sound 's infiltration was made, "…so it turns out two of the Waterfall nins were intercepted and replaced by two Sound nins." he later muttered something about having should of recognizing the girl, despite her disguise. The only real disguise she had on her face was the fact that her hotpink hair was hidden under a black bandanna.

Tsunade stopped him dead on his tracks at the mention of Oto, "Sound!? Damn that Orochimaru… did it effect the decision with Taki?" she asked. There was a sense of worry that Oto would figure out what was being planned in Konoha. Since the invasion and Naruto's disappearance, Tsunade had decided to take the offensive in the oncoming war with Orochimaru and the Sound.

In reply, the pineapple-haired teen nodded, "Yes, but in our favor. After our scuffle with them, we returned to meet with the Waterfall ambassador once more. He informed us that the sound had been pressuring them towards aiding Oto, but that last stunt pushed them to our side," he finished, closing his eyes.

The elder blonde nodded in understanding, "That'll be enough for now. Shikamaru, you can turn in your written report later" she announced, dismissing the team. All had made their way towards the door except for one.

The lavender-eyed heiress turned around to follow but stopped after the first step. Deciding whether or not she was alone in her theory, she approached the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, if you're not busy at the moment, would it be alright if I speak with you?" she asked sincerely.

The women sitting behind the desk could tell the teen in front of her was a bit troubled. She sat up in her chair and leaned in closer. "Of course. So what can I help you?" her eyebrows furrowed watching the kunoichi look down.

Hesitantly, she spoke, "You see… I think I saw a person that has been gone for a while, but no one believes me. They all think I'm crazy," Hinata admitted.

Tsunade increased her furrow, "Who exactly did you see?" she inquired.

This was the part she dreaded. But if anyone were to believe her, it would probably be Tsunade. Both Naruto's old teammates had already accepted his status as KIA. So if the Hokage, a women that was very close to her crush, refused to believe her than she would have no one to turn to. The Hyuuga heir reached back into her pocket and pulled out a small medicine jar, "I found it back when we fought the two from Oto. I think it's the same jar that I gave… I gave Naruto a couple years ago," she finished confidently after faltering mid-sentence.

Much like Kiba, the elder blonde was a bit shell-shocked in hearing it was him. "You think you saw Naruto?" she repeated.

Hinata nodded, "I know I did. That Oto nin that I fought, he's the one that dropped the jar I think. He used Kage Bunshin against Kakashi-sensei and when I fought him… he still had the same pacifistic attitude he used against nonthreatening people and his eyes... His eyes were that of Naruto's" the two had made eye contact as she finished. By the looks in the Hyuuga's eyes, the medic-mistress could tell she was sincere in here belief.

The Godaime quickly wore a frown at hearing the possible message, "So you're insinuating that Naruto defected to sound?" she said sounding a bit angry.

The indigo-haired kunoichi could easily tell where this was going but didn't want to leave the topic, "Yes, though that may not mean he chose it out of his own being. He could have been forced or tricked, maybe… maybe he…" she started sounding hectic looking for any possible excuse for her crush.

Tsunade rose a hand to halt her sputtering. She understood what she meant and with a very audible sigh, the women reached over and took out a manila folder from inside one of the desk drawers. "How sure are you that Naruto may be in Sound?" she question, though had a guess to what the answer maybe.

The teen looked at her leader confidently, "Very much sure" she answered.

The blonde walked around the desk and leaned on the edge as she handed the girl the folder, "In a couple days I'll be sending a team to Tea Country. According to our intel, we may have discovered the location of one of Orochimaru's secret base. If you truly believe he is working with Oto, you may assist them. Look for any clues that could give us a lead on Naruto's possible where abouts," she chuckled at the image of Hinata following a trail of empty ramen cups that led to the missing blond. The Hokage quickly dismissed the thought due to the seriousness of the situation.

Hinata instantly brightened as she was given the opportunity to look for her long lost Naruto-kun. Without giving it a second thought, she jumped on the Hokage, giving her an appreciated hug. The Godaime let out a small smile and returned the hug just before the younger Hyuuga jumped back and apologized for her behavior. Tsunade waved it off and excused her as she left her office.

She rounded her desk and put a hand against the large glass window. The view from there made her truly feel like she was watching over the village. "I really hope you're out there brat 'cause I'm sure you'd love this view", the women thought aloud.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since they left the rendezvous point and things had been going smoothly. The whole time Naruto had been pick to lead the pack, so he walked in front holding the reigns of the mule pulling the wagon behind him. Tayuya on the other hand was sitting comfortably on said wagon. Every now and then he'd glance back to see the now purple-haired teen give him a smug look.

The disguised kunoichi couldn't help but feel a bit bored. Sure she got the chance to relax somewhat, but sitting on a wagon waiting till the next day for any action sounded to mundane for her. The fact that everything was preset and there would be no surprise was what got her the most. A part of her wished that something would happen to spice things up… and it did.

A few wagons behind the two was Konohamaru and his team. From what the purple-haired teen could here, the young genin had been arguing with one of the hired merchants. It seems being underestimated was a big pet peeve for the kid and with his decision to prove him wrong, it marked the possibly fatal end to their plan.

To prove to the man that he was great, he decided to bet he could knock the guy off his feet, and with a few hand signs and a poof of a cloud later, he did.

Standing in front of the now unconscious man was a completely nude brunette with small strings of steam covering up her very generous assets. The Oto kunoichi was wide-eyed, 'That's senkou's jutsu!' she thought.

A brief memory flashed back during the first month of his stay when the boy began re-training under Kabuto and herself. The glasses wearing medic nin did a good job provoke Naruto to fight him in order to bring out more of his fighting memories. It was his intension that Naruto would remember the Rasengan… instead he went with an alternate. Flashing a few hand signs, he willed his clones and shouted, "Oiroke no jutsu". Sadly, him being a medic-nin made him very familiar with the female anatomy, thus his reaction wasn't as bad as the boy had hoped. Tayuya on the other hand had a very strong reaction, though it pained the caster more than it did herself.

She watched as the boy turned back into his male form. Hearing the commotion the brunet turned his head to the side to peak at what was going on. "What's with the chakra spike? Something going on back there?" he asked.

The teen girl made eye contact and shook her head dumbly. "Nothing, I'll go check up on it my self. Just uh… stay here," she said right before taking off. He could tell she was hiding something. It was obvious by the odd face she made and the hesitance in her voice. Then again he trusted her and her judgment, most of the time anyways.

The kunoichi stalked towards the grinning boy, a cold glare plastered in her face. "You! Where the hell did you learn that jutsu?" she demanded an answer.

After the initial startle, the boy look the girl over, "Pretty cool huh? Yeah my nii-san taught it to me before…" he stopped before finishing his sentence. Tayuya didn't like it one bit, not because he looked so sad, but because she knew that his 'Nii-san' referred to her Senkou.

Ignoring his small sign of pain, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his tippy-toes, "Don't you EVER do that jutsu in front of me or anyone in this caravan. Understand!" she yelled. Konohamaru gave her a smug look. No way some civilian girl would tell him what he can or cannot do. That is until she gave him the look. He had seen that look before, and no matter who that person was, pain was promised if the demand was not heard. Slightly fearing bodily injury, he nodded and slumped to the ground as he was released.

Tayuya watched as the boy on the ground glared back at her as she let go, "Good" she spat, making her way towards her previous seat. 'Well that takes care of that' she hoped. Now what were the odds that the last few Konoha nins she'd met all knew Naruto pretty well. First was the group back during the Taki meeting, she recognized three of them to be the same people who followed her and the Sound Five during their mission. Now here she was again, this time some snot-nosed brat at the brink of ruining the entire plan. Though she feared more that if Naruto remembered, he'd be back in Konoha in no time. Screw the plan, her best friend was more important, it just so happens that they coincide with one another.

She sat back down on the wagon, arms crossed, and a big frown dawned on her face. Whatever troubling the girl, Naruto definitely didn't like it, "What's the matter Tayu-chan? The kid piss you off?" he asked a bit worriedly.

The purple-haired teen sighed and nodded in reply, "Something like that", she said back. The brunet turned around satisfied, thinking it wasn't too big of a deal and that his partner may have been just overreacting. Instead of calming down, the girl's worry just increased. She needed some kind of assurance, so she asked, "Hey Senkou," she called.

Not bothering to turn around, he answered, "Yeah?" his voice loud enough for her to hear, though he faced away from her.

Her not seeing his face while she asked him this didn't suit well so she leapt of her seat once more and fell in stride with the young man. "I'd help if you'd look at me while I talked you, you know," she said a bit irritated.

The boy stole a glance and lightly chuckled, "That all you wanted to say?" he said just before receiving a playful punch in the arm, "Ne, ne, I was just kidding. Calm down Tayuya-chan,". He rubbed the small area on his arm where he was punched.

The creases on her forehead eased as she thought about what to ask, "I know I've bugged you about this before, but have you remembered anything from the past yet?" she was curious. After all these dealings with Konoha, she wouldn't be surprised if his memories would start flooding back.

Naruto let on of his hand crawl up his neck and rest just behind his head, the other still gripping on the reigns. "Some I think. Like I have these little images of me in the village when I was little. But mostly I keep getting these weird dreams about people I don't even know. Like I know I used to know them… but I can't make out their faces. Haha I must sound so stupid huh?" he said laughing at himself.

She frowned. Tayuya hated when he did that. It was so fake. He had a habit of making fun of himself when he felt most vulnerable. Instead of laughing along, or possibly hitting him for acting dumb, she wrapped a hand around his waist into a half hug and leaned her head on his shoulders, "No, your not stupid. I know it sucks but haven't you ever thought that maybe it's better off that you forget. Maybe your life was shit before, so maybe it's best that you don't remember," she said softly. The teen hated being mushy, but when It came to her partner, it seemed ok to be vulnerable.

Naruto turned his head and rested his cheek on the top of her head as he let his free hand wrap around her shoulders to complete the hug. "Maybe. I guess not knowing could be better than knowing, but still… well thanks Tayu-chan. That really helped," he said with a big grin, this one not so fake as the rest of them had been. She smiled back and continued walking after he let go of her. But instead of her returning back to her seat, she kept her arm snaked around him still. The brunet blushed a bit when he heard her sigh in content, "Ne, Tayuya-chan… I-I think you can let go now," he slightly stuttered.

The female immediately shoved the boy away, almost knocking him into the mule. "I was cold," she excused. This time, instead of hopping back on to her seat, she continued to walk behind him. Her face was turned away so that the boy could not see the slightly pink tint that covered her cheeks.

What Naruto did see when he turned around was an annoyed girl with her arms crossed and hair blocking the side of her face. He let out a laugh, the awkward moment already forgotten, to him at least.

* * *

They were nearing the end to the border between Fire Country and Sound Country, and according to the map the two had, they should be coming into contact with a band of 'thieves' in a mile or two up ahead. And if things goes well, they should be aloud to accompany the Leaf nins back to Konoha, in hopes of enrolling as ninja. Well that was the plan at least and there was plenty of room to improvise.

From the distance, gray faded movement could be seen through the darkness of the trees. The brunet tapped his partner in the shoulder and leaned towards her, "Two hundred yards out at two o'clock," he whispered.

The girl gave a nod in reply. As she turned towards the wagon to retrieve some supplies, she noticed that they had begun to slow down. The Konoha nin with the glasses approached her, seriousness in his stance, "I'm afraid that there may be company ahead. Please head to the back of the group for your own safety," Ebisu said, trying to clear a possible battle field of unwanted pedestrians.

Tayuya laughed inside at the absurd thought. Holding down her tongue to keep character she answered, "I appreciate the concern Ninja-san, but me and my friend there are capable to defending ourselves," it came out sincere enough, but a bit half hearted.

Still he insisted they move away for their own safety, "Please, it would be much easier if you and your friend stand aside. We wouldn't want you…" the Jounin was cut off as Naruto decide to help defend their stay.

Placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, he advanced, "… to get in you way? Look really, there's no need. We won't get in your way as long as you stay clear of us. Our safety isn't a part of your contract, and I know how dear you ninja's hold on your contracts," he finished, pulling out a pouch that looked like it housed kunais. The elder nin gave him a curious look, "Our dads were Kusa nins. We kinda know how things work," he justified.

Figuring it to be too much of a bother to argue, that and the fact that he was right about the contract, he allowed the two to be foolish if they pleased. But that just meant that the Jounin might have two more people to look out for in the oncoming battle.

The two Oto nins walked forwards into the inevitable 'trap', both equip with a weapon pouch while wielding a kunai in each hand.

Konohamaru rounded the corner of the wagon leaving Moegi and Udon to guard the others. "Sensei! We got everyone to stay back… hey what are those two doing?" the Genin ranted. He squinted his eyes and saw mid-long purple and shorter brown spike hair. "Hey it's that one guy and the scary bitch!" he shouted.

His sensei gave him a strong glare, "You know better than to use such vulgar language Konohamaru!" he lectured. Moving his eyes towards the battle ready citizens, he shook his head. "The two up there were very adamant in wanting to fighting. In any case, be cautious. Though they may not be well-trained, they still pose a threat," the man said warningly. Agreeing with his sensei, he gave him a 'hai' and rushed forward to catch up with the pair, 'He says he understands then does the exact opposite,' he thought as he sighed.

It wasn't long before a man in dark green pants and a saber sheath attached to his bare back stepped out of the shadows and confronted the four. "Ha, this all you got? Three ninjas and a runt?" the leader bellowed. The tip they got on a caravan packed with goods was probably the best tip he'd ever got. This would prove to be easy pickings by the look of it.

The young boy gripped his kunai in anger, "Who you calling a runt! I'm a certified ninja of Konoha! Not even those two are ninjas!" he huffed. Ebisu shook his head, they had just lost some of the intimidation factor, but it looked like it didn't help much.

The leader of the bandits' laughter grew harder, "Oh that is SO much worse," a good twelve or so figures appeared as he finished. Konohamaru gulped as he saw the presence of more enemies.

Naruto waved off his laughter, "Just 'cause were not ninja doesn't mean we can't fight," he said while he grabbed something from his back pocket. The object was quickly slapped onto the kunai right before it was sent hurdling through the air.

The targeted man was a bit startled at the speed the teen through it, but dodged it nonetheless. It embedded itself onto the bark of the trunk of the tree he stood on. The green bottom bandit barely heard a fizzing sound, but by the time he figured where the source came from, he and two others, were sent flying off the branch.

The ten others hidden among the trees leapt down to assist their comrades. Neither Naruto nor Tayuya wasted any time to rush their opponents. With a swift power slide, the brunet positioned himself right under one of the dropping foes and landed a harsh kangaroo kick to the gut. He quickly performed a kick up and landed on his feet as his foe flew back several yards until being forced to stop by a rooted tree.

Konohamaru watched in awe as the 'bitch lady' ducked under a kunai strike and made a low crescent kick that dropped her foe on his back. Then she slammed her heel into his gut with a vicious axel kick, easily disabled her opponent. Not wanting to be stood up by a pair of traveling merchants, he rushed one of the bandits while he threw up his nii-san's favorite seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the boy screamed as two clones popped onto either side of him, each brandishing a pair of sharp kunais.

The large man saw the puny boy rush him, expecting the two clones beside him to be simple bunshins. He was surprised when he saw two of them throw the original into the air then separate soon after. As his gaze went up towards the flying foe, two clean round house kicks to the abdomen and neck had him bent over and gasping for air. His position made him especially vulnerable to the young boy's forward flash kick. The Genin's heel made contact with the man's head, thus resulting in his upper body nearly buried up to his shoulders underground.

One of the smarter thieves snuck out during the distraction and carefully made his way towards the line of wagons. Not seeing anyone nearby, he dropped down and began rummaging through the tarp, wanting to get rid of it. He noticed a slit in it, obviously the opening, but as he stuck a hand in to tug on it, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist scaring the wits out of the unprepared foe. He was soon impaled by several shurikens.

The tarp was lifted to reveal a snot-running Genin, "Moegi! You really got him," he said admiring her work. The man continued to groan, ignoring the two Genins hovering over him.

She creased her eyebrows and spoke, "He was going to steal from these people, and they could have gotten hurt," she justified, trying to drown her bits of fear and insecurities with a tough exterior.

One by one the enemies fell. In a matter of minutes thirteen became five. Ebisu stood in front of the leader along with two of his lackeys. Not seeing the reward worth the effort anymore, but still pissed off by the outcome, he took out his saber and charged the Leaf nin in hopes of creating an opening for an escape.

Ebisu stayed calm as he watch the enemy get closer and closer, as he did he made several hand signs and whispered, "Kage Makibishi no Jutsu" and out of the shadows from the grass, small black spikes rose from the ground. All three enemies were soon tripped as the spikes caught onto the soles of their sandals. The landing was much worse than the drop as they fell face forward into a dangerously pointy floor. With little effort by the Jounin, the three were impaled by the ground.

Naruto had his fun with his light work out and wanted to end it big. Leaping away from his beaten foe, he began to make hand seals for a powerful wind jutsu. The angry little thief didn't have time to dodge as a powerful current of wind carried the man off his feat, into the air the down, straight towards a hard rock. He could hear the 'snap' sound his spine made as he hit the surface. The dark part of the teen loved to see his enemies fly around mercilessly under his Kami Orochi no Jutsu.

He was the last person to finish off his guy, thus pretty much everyone saw use the jutsu. Tayuya squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration with Naruto's stupidity. 'Great, now we have to explain why the baka knows such a strong technique' she thought. Her glare made contact with the brunet as he made his way towards the group. He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Konohamaru on the other hand ran up to him wide-eyed, "Where'd you learn THAT jutsu! You think you can teach me that?" he asked starry-eyed at the thought of learning a powerful new technique.

Behind him his sensei approached, "I too am curious to know where you learned such moves. You said you weren't a ninja, so how exactly did you and your friend learn to fight?" he asked cautiously. It was clear he was suspicious of the two.

He put his hands down and began playing around with his kunai, "Like I said. Our fathers were Ninjas. They taught us how to fight, but they never wanted us to enroll in the academy," he made up. The entire trip he had actually thought about a good alibi, thus came up with the story of their fathers being Kusa nins.

Ebisu hooked an eyebrow, not yet satisfied with the story, "Why was that. As of what I hear, Kusagakure has plenty of competent ninjas. That says a lot to their system of training," he said.

Not liking where this was headed, Tayuya interrupted, "Why don't we discuss this later. It's getting dark so I think it's a good time to set up for the night," she focused hard to keep her mean tongue down, even as the urge of wanting to chew out the annoying Leaf Jounin became overwhelming.

He nodded in agreement. The man was sure he'd either get a good explanation or a growing suspicion during dinner tonight. "I'd love to continue this later during dinner," he finished as he nodded at the pair.

The two Oto-nin gave each other a look before following the man back towards the rest of the merchants. They knew that their bull shitting skills would be the make or break factor tonight. 'Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon. I wonder what situation that guy was in when he thought of that', he said in his head. He chuckled lightly while returning toward the wagons. Tonight will sure be fun.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. i can't say that i'll have the next chapter out by this weekend, but i can say it should be out before next wednessday. I won't have time to write at all tomorrow(sat) ugh... ortho appoint. in the morning, party at night... oh well.  
**

**Remember... GO REVIEW!!!**

**If you love Naruhina click the rectangle below**

**l**

**V  
**


	7. Phase Two Complete

**Beta-edited- Woohoo! Tsankyu Beta  
**

**Well sorry for the two week wait. i know i said i'll update weekly, but i got writer's block. but i did end up writing 3 one-shots! that's something. anyways this one gets things rolling on the adventure side, it intros the big plot and stuff. hope you like**

**Real quick. Gotta thank you guys for the generous amounts of reviews i've been getting. Really, it makes me want to write everyday. So keep on reviewing!!! don't forget i accept anonymous review(no sign up needed).**

**ps. I'm gonna work on This Time for Hinata now. Funny how my side project became my main project and my main project became my side project.  
**

(**Kouseki Bekko no Jutsu**- mineral seperation technique; **Ta no Kuni**- Rice Field Country; **Taki no Kuni**- Waterfall Country; **Cha no Kuni**- Tea Country; **Sennin**- Sage)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own a Jet pack, and I don't own a PS3... yet**

* * *

The halls seemed to have been recently emptied. That either meant Orochimaru had been here recently, or that whoever was taking care of this place had just abandoned it. Either way they were lucky to have taken the base. Perhaps after a thorough search of the entire compound, they could use this as a secret haven against foreign enemies. But they had to make sure this place was secure first.

The four-man cell separated as they wandered the halls; so far the perimeter seemed to be a little under a ten thousand square feet. Large enough to house a small army. The place seemed to be just series of halls, all leading to a huge room within the center. There were room attached to each hall, some with beds, some with random supplies, and some just plain empty.

After searching through the halls, feeling for any type of chakra reminisce or active seals, whether it be a hidden Genjutsu or booby traps. Their last stop was the southern hallway. At the end of it, the youngest Anbu member, Hawk, discovered a flickering source of chakra. From behind his mask, the Leaf nin activated his doujutsu and peered through the Genjutsu to reveal a large iron door. "Taicho, there's a secret room behind a Genjutsu at the end of the hall," he said.

The captain gave a nod and all four ran down the hall. The captain in the Bear mask threw a simple hand sign down and dispelled the jutsu. The heavy metal door instantly came to view. The Anbu leader rested his hands on the door, testing its strength. The man could tell that door was reinforced with chakra, so to counter, it needed more chakra to defuse it. Bear, as he was referred to because of his mask, made several hand seals, all noted by Hawk. He finished with a snake sign and whispered, "Kouseki Bekko no Jutsu" he pushed his hand hard against the door and the metal began to deteriorate in random spots at an increasing level. Soon there was a pile of shiny grains of different minerals where a solid door once stood.

The inside of the room shocked the team. Ten glass cases housing mutated looking creatures lined the oval shaped room. Wires and tubes ran across the area, each leading to other machines and generators. Each case held a different looking experiment; all looked either asleep or possibly dead. Hawk held a tight fist, angry with the Snake Sannin.

Bear assigned the group to make a complete search of the area for any type of documents. After a few minutes of rummaging through scraps, they seemed to have gotten what they wanted and stored it within a scroll. They began to head out towards the exit when Bear signaled a command to Hawk. "These things are beyond our help. It's best we relieve them of their misery," the leader said with a solemn tone.

The Anbu gave a curt nod and began seals for his Katon jutsu. The room was quickly impacted with several fireballs. The young man withdrew his mask for a second to take in the sight. With his Sharingan, he memorized some of the faces Orochimaru's victims had as their cases began to be blacked by the fire, "You will all get justice for his atrocities soon," he whispered as he left the room to let the fire do its job.

* * *

It was already midday and their destination wasn't far off. Travel since the attack had been much smoother, and talk a few nights ago were enough to keep the two off of the closet pervert's suspicion.

Flashback

The sun had barely gone down by the time they got a roaring fire put together. Nights around that area were pretty cold, so having a large campfire helped out somewhat. Around the large heat source, the twenty or so people were packed into smaller groups. One of which housed the two nins from Oto as well as the Konoha team.

Ebisu lowered his drinking glass down, gulping down the rest of the fluids in his mouth, "Ah. So Senkou-san, you mentioned something earlier about you and your friends past? I'm quite interested in how you developed you skill," the man said.

The brunette gave a nod as he began his lie, er, tale of a sort. "Hai, that's right. So I told you guys that Tayuya and I were taught by our fathers right?" he received a nod from the four. "OK well that was because our fathers didn't want us to enroll in the academy… you know what, Let's start from the beginning," he said as he got to a more comfortable position. The three Genin, along with Tayuya also changed shifted around, eager to hear the tale/bull shit in Tayuya's case.

He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned in towards the Konoha nins, "OK it all started when Tayu-chan and I were kids. Both our dads were Jounin and were put in the same team a lot. But one day my Otou-san came home very sad. All I heard my Okaa-san say when she was talking to him was that she didn't like what he was being forced to do. That was around the same time me and Tayu-chan were gonna attend school. Both of us wanted to become ninjas so badly but our dads didn't let us," he said.

Tayuya then jumped in, "That was because they didn't was us to be in the same situation as them. My Okaa-san told me that they were being forced to kill a whole bunch of innocent people for associating with this group who tried to pull a Coup de tat. You see, for a long time Kusa, no Kusa no Kuni as a whole was very private. Trade with us was very difficult as our leader always set a high tariff on other nations. That in turn put us on bad economic terms, as other nations weren't as willing to trade with us because of it. That was when a group of Liberals tried to overthrow the government. Our leader then began to order the arrest or execution of anyone involved with the rebels," the purple-haired teen added. She knew about the small civil uproar the occurred in Kusa, but their huge security deal, the real facts hadn't gone out, allowing Tayuya to dance around the truth.

Naruto gave a thankful grin for Tayuya's assistance. He shifted his gaze away from the girl to continue, "Yup, that's when our fathers decided to teach us themselves, but there was one thing we had to promise first. It was to never become a Kusa nin. They told us that if we wanted to become ninjas, we better join another village. We weren't so happy about that at the time, I mean, we didn't want to leave our home. That is until the day they disappeared," He paused for a bit, trying to look solemn while glancing at his friend, asking to finish the highly fabricated story.

The purple-haired teen wiped a non-existent tear out of her eye and resumed, "They were called up for another mission. We didn't see them since that morning, but the odd part was that they didn't return to pick up their packs before they left. After a week, we got a little worried. Another week and things became scary. It became too much for me so Senkou brought me to our council's office. When we asked about our dads, they said there was no information on them, like they didn't even exist," she said, looking down, pretending to hold back sobs, while in fact holding back laughter, "When we told our mothers, they wanted us to all leave. In the end, it was only us two who survived," she finished.

This was Naruto's cue, "We'd like to come back to Kusa one day to see our friends and family, but we can only do that after we achieve our aspirations to be appointed into a ninja village. That is why my friend and I wanted to…" he started, but was cut off by the creepy jounin.

His glasses lowered as he began, "…ask if you can join Konohagakure's ninja force? I'm not…" he in turn was cut off by his own genin.

Seeing where Ebisu was going, Konohamaru jumped in response, "Hell yeah! That jutsu he did was so cool. He'd be a really good ninja!" the boy shouted excitedly. His fellow genin seemed to agree.

Naruto gave a subtle smirk, 'This kid really isn't that bad, maybe I might teach him a technique or two,' he thought to himself.

Seeing that he was outnumbered and there wasn't really any thing against them, he reasoned there was no harm in at least letting them see the Hokage. "It really is the Godaime's decision. Till then, I don't see why we can't accompany you to Konoha… under careful supervision of course," he finished.

Tayuya shuffled closer to her partner, not feeling too comfortable in the man's gaze. But at the same time, both gave grateful smiles, and began thanking him for the opportunity.

End Flashback

The hyper genin bounded from branch to branch, trying to stay level with the older brunette. "You guys are gonna love Konoha. It's one of the biggest villages around and there are lots of ninjas everywhere. But you guys are probably used to that back at Kusa right?" the young boy asked.

Naruto knew his description of Konoha was supposed to get him excited, but being reminded that the village was full of ninjas waiting to kill him if he were ever exposed created a knot in the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah… I guess," he said warily. The male shifted his gaze towards his partner. She looked calm; but then again the girl was good at acting. It amazed him in the amount of restraint the girl had to keep from acting up.

From the distance, the three spotted what looked like a group of ninjas heading towards them. The two Oto nins began shifting into a more prepared stance until Konohamaru assured the two, "Don't worry, those are Konoha nins," the young boy said excitedly.

The two groups continued their path, linear to the other group. The three Genin along with Ebisu gave their signs of acknowledgment as they passed, and received them in return. Naruto continued his path, not altering as they approached. This caused him to brush shoulders with one of the females in the group.

As their eyes glanced for that second, he nearly fell, mid-leap. 'That's the girl from before!' the brunette screamed in his head.

On the other side of the gaze, the indigo-haired kunoichi glanced at him with a bit of confusion. 'Who was that?' she thought.

The purple-haired kunoichi of the group leapt up to see what almost happened with her partner, "What was that all about?" she whispered in question.

He could see that there was a slight look of worry in her, but most was of annoyance… and jealousy? Naruto waved it off, "It's nothing, just… that girl surprised me there," he said looking away.

As much as Tayuya wanted to smack some truth out of him, she let it slide, mostly because they weren't alone and she was undercover. If it still bothered her, she'd wait till they reach Konoha; hopefully they wouldn't be under heavy watch.

They kept on traveling, though much quieter this time. I'd only be a few more minutes before they'd see the village and he was nervous. They weren't in Konoha yet but the former blonde was already in trouble.

* * *

Hinata and the team she accompanied had been traveling for a good two or so hours. It had been a while since she nearly bumped into that stranger and an odd part of her wish she did hit him. It was the same part that told her Naruto was alive, but the message she was getting didn't make sense. She rubbed her face, trying to focus on the mission. This was her chance, maybe the last chance, she had in finding the boy and the kunoichi would NOT fail because of something stupid like not paying attention.

The Hyuuga was so into her thoughts she barely noticed that they arrived at the rendezvous point. They were to meet with an Anbu squad coming from another base in the land between Waterfall and Rice field before heading towards the secret base in Tea Country.

The wait wasn't long until the four-man cell arrived. One man, the lavender-eyed kunoichi instantly recognized. "Sasuke-san!" she called out. The man in the hawk mask turned his head towards the voice and began walking towards it.

Pulling down his mask, he placed it on his left hip, "Hinata? What are you doing here?" the Uchiha asked.

She brought her left hand over to her right shoulder and began lightly rubbing it, "I was sent here for a mission… to help investigate one of Orochimaru's compounds in Cha no Kuni," the kunoichi answered.

His onyx colored eyes stared at her in confusion. Something about her stature told her there was more to the story, "Any particular reason why Godaime-sama sent a Chuunin to a dangerous A-class mission with a team she'd obviously never worked with before?" Sasuke's questioning getting right in the dirt of the situation.

Her eyebrows creased as she crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself just fine," she claimed in a voice not quite yelling.

The rookie Anbu officer shook his head, "I never said you couldn't. I was simply asking why Tsunade-sama choose you in particular instead of any other Hyuuga," he was about to imply 'why not Neji' but held back his tongue. To his surprise he found there was more to the reason.

Hinata let her arms fall, "I… I'll tell you on the way, though I'm not sure if you'll agree behind my purpose," her voice barely above a whisper this time. He gave her a nod knowing they'll have much more time later for discussion.

Within fifteen minutes of rest and a short briefing of the mission, they left southward towards Tea Country. On the way the indigo-haired kunoichi told the calculating Anbu her story about the Oto nin in the waterfall mission and the ointment jar she found. She talked about her beliefs on who the man may be and the reason Tsunade assigned her here. It was a lot, but he took it all in without once changing faces, though it was hidden.

She let her eyes glance at the man in the hawk mask, "So what do you think? Is it too much to believe?" the Hyuuga questioned, remembering the reaction of the others she told.

Sasuke remained quite at first, soaking all the information, "If what you say is true, fate has made our lives quite ironic. Either way, one of us is living Naruto's dream," he ended, keeping his eyes on the path.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't help but look at him, "Living Naruto-kun's dream?" she repeated, unsure of its meaning.

Again after a brief silence, he continued, "I've accepted the fa… possible fact that Naruto has passed… under my hands. When I did, I told myself that he would live on in my advances… I will fulfill his dream for him of being Rokudaime Hokage and protect his precious people," the man said, shocking the female next to him.

Her hands suddenly gripped hard into a fist, "You can't! He… he still has a chance. He's still alive!" the sentence came out with nothing but confidence.

Beneath the dark bird mask he smirked, "Then he better get his dobe-ass back in Konoha," suddenly he felt somewhat lighter. As if believing he was alive lessened the burden.

Hinata's knuckles started to gain some color, releasing her tight grip. Maybe she wasn't alone in believing that the blond was alive, "What about your dream? You implied that he maybe living your dreams as well," curiosity slightly getting to her.

The Sharingan holder jumped off a branch to land on another, avoiding the greenery of the treetops; Hinata did the same. "Not dreams per say, more like goals. You remember that I left to get training from Orochimaru. That once I was strong enough, I'd go kill Itachi. Well I haven't heard of the snake bothering me since then, and we all know he wants the Sharingan. If Naruto really is in sound, maybe he's training to defeat my brother and get his eyes instead… maybe he's already done it," his frown increased the longer he talked.

The topic had quickly begun to go sour. Not wanting to continue the conversation, they remained quiet for the rest of that day, each thinking of the many possibilities Naruto's life might be in if he was alive.

* * *

Sunset had arrived and Konoha was lit by a warm blaze of color. From the roof of the Hokage tower, Tsunade and Jiraiya leaned against the railing, taking in the view while discussing the possible future of Konoha.

The old Sannin let his eyes gaze down in the people of Konoha. Just by looking, he couldn't tell that their village was at the brink of war. "You didn't have to cancel all your appointments today; Shizune's working up a sweat organizing things," he said.

The Godaime turned around to lean on the metal, "It'll be fine. There are more important things I'm worried about," Her eyes slightly dulled with stress.

He pushed his body away from the ledge to get a good look at her, "So how long do you think till everything is set?" the man asked vaguely.

Her eyes locked his, "Soon. Maybe in a few months. I just got a report from the Anbu I sent to check up a base this morning. It's safe and ready for quartering. After the last base in Cha is examined and occupied by our forces, we'll start planning the full mobilization around Oto," she said sounding like the Hokage she was hired to be.

The white-haired sage new his partner long enough to know when she was only telling part of the truth, or part of the reason behind it, "This won't bring back Naruto," he let it out.

A strong fist came down on the black bars, leaving a big indentation, "This is about the safety of Konoha, and eliminating a possible global threat!" she defended. Her aged eyes could see he wasn't buying it, "I'm still allowed to be mad about it. You know that Hyuuga girl still thinks he's alive?" her position was given away.

Jiraiya was pulled back by it knowing that it's hard to let go sometimes, "The heiress right? I'm not too surprised, she had a real thing going for him…" he sighed, stopping before he got Tsunade mad.

Out of nowhere, a smirk formed on the busty women, "I sent her with the team going to Cha no Kuni. She's looking for proof that he's alive… living as an Oto nin," that fact almost made the Toad Sage fall off the balcony.

He looked at her ridiculously. "You can't possibly think… You do! Tsunade-hime I really hope you know that you're doing. Basing a war solely off one man, no matter who he is, may be a bit irrational," he tried to reason.

That just peeved the woman more, "Stop putting words in my mouth baka! And don't you dare prevent me from believing he's not dead. You don't have a right to say that!" she screamed.

And he didn't; so he stayed quite. He'd stay quite for the rest of that night, skipping his research session in place of a silent night's rest. One that he could spend thinking about what everything seems to be about these days.

* * *

The next day came by too slowly for the brunette. Having been denied the chance to see the Hokage, he and his partner were forced to stay at a hotel. But just staying there gave Naruto an odd feeling of inner turmoil. Being in Konoha seemed to increase the number in headaches he'd been getting. And the dream he had last night confused him even more.

Unlike other dreams, he found himself recognizing a few people, two to be more exact. The first was definitely his master, Orochimaru, and the other was his faithful servant, Kabuto. What caused him to scratch his head in confusion was that he was taking a hit from the four-eyed medic nin, protecting some blonde lady he'd never met before. The last thing he remembered was her and another older male fighting off his master. 'Why wasn't I protecting him… why did it seem that he was my enemy?' Naruto asked himself.

His eyes went across the room, seeing a purple-haired teen sleeping sprawled across her mattress. After stretching out his limbs, he crawled out of bed to wake the dozing kunoichi. "Wake up lazy butt. We have a meeting with the Hokage soon," he said while dragging her leg towards the edge of the bed, letting it fall towards the floor.

The motion was enough to wake her but the sudden realization of the morning temperature caused her to gather her blanket and ball into the warm spot she made, "Go turn on the hot water," she commanded.

And with a slight chuckle, and a brief yawn, he did. The brunette made his way towards the bath, turning on the hot water. After a few seconds he placed his hands under the showerhead checking its temperature, "It's good," he said. Still tired, he decided to lean on the counter.

The sleepy teen girl entered the bathroom with a towel around her waist and a fresh pair of clothes in her arms. Her eyes were kept open just enough to keep her from bumping into anything, or anyone. She reached for the helm of her tank top when her senses told her she wasn't alone in the bathroom, "What are you standing there for you pervert? Get out!" she yelled at him.

The cry woke him up indefinitely. He quickly exited, but not before letting the girl see a blush in his face. Though secretly, she wouldn't have minded letting him see a little, or a lot, of skin, but it just wasn't in her nature to act upon it. What made her keep that ideal was the fact that it may be saving their friendship. Who knows what a little push over the edge could do to their relationship?

Her thoughts were instantly cast aside as a warm spray began to envelop her naked form. The feeling of the temperate waters cascading down her soft skin was heaven compared to the dreaded morning cold. She twirled in the shower, making sure the she was warm on every inch, every curve, and every crevasse of her body. Her hands went for the unused bar of soap left in the tub for her. After soaping, and going for another round of heavenly rinsing, she grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a good amount onto her hands. Locks of hair fell in front of her as she washed the length of it. There was still some getting used to of her new hair color, but it was little to complain about it.

Tayuya let the rest of the shampoo dribble down her hair, until there was none. She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Her hair felt heavy, but a good heavy, as it clung onto her skin, covering up specific parts of her modest mounds. The girl took a look at the foggy mirror and the figure that was behind it. Now was one of the few times she felt beautiful, sexy even… but that wouldn't last long as she would soon get dressed and become the tough badass Sound nin she was trained to be. Though she longed for a time where she'd be able to feel like this more often, perhaps she could during the stay here. After all, she can't be the same Tayuya here; she had to be much more conservative and as tough as it is to admit, more lady-like.

Behind the door, the former blond was feeling the opposite of his partner. Instead of feeling good, he was dwelling on the odd senses his environment gave him. After a few minutes, the purple-haired teen exited the bathroom, feeling much lighter then she did previously. In turn he went inside the humid room, groggy and a bit sour. Hopefully a good shower would help him revitalize his spirits as it did his partner.

No more than a half an hour later, the two left the hotel towards the Hokage tower. Tayuya, after the shower, was as calm as she was during the trip, while her partner was no better than he was that morning. Naruto's gaze were drawn onto the sights of the five Hokage heads carved onto the mountain, that instant another headache swarmed him. He tried to shake it off as he entered the large building.

Right off the bat, they were greeted by an energetic young male, "Oi! Senkou-san, scary lady!" he called out. The brunette smiled back a hello to the waving boy while Tayuya held in her killing intent. She wouldn't let this brat spoil her good mode.

Naruto was first to approach, "Ohayo, Konohamaru," he greeted. He took a seat next to the genin team while Tayuya followed suit. The five made small talk for a few minutes until a lady in a black yukata welcomed them.

All for stood up as they followed the lady upstairs, "Please forgive us for yesterday. Tsunade-sama was very busy and could not meet with anyone," she tried to excuse. Everyone let it pass off, not minding that much to wait till the next day to report.

They were soon in the Hokage's office, in front of the Godaime herself. She had her eyes focused on the sheets of paper spread on her desk. Shizune coughed audibly to catch her attention. "Tsunade-sama, Team 13 is here to report," she introduced.

The Godaime raised her head to look at the five. She nearly bit her tongue when her sights first fell on the male teen. At first she could have sworn she was looking at Naruto, at least an older Naruto. But when her eyes fixated, golden blond hair turned into normal brown hair and eccentric blue eyes faded into a hazel type color. "Yes, well report," she commanded, still a bit shaken from her quick mistake.

Ebisu stood forwards and handed her a scroll, in it was the written report he ended up writing last night. The Jounin followed by briefly summarizing the mission then finally bringing up the attention of the two extra people with his team. "And so they asked if they could accompany us back to Konoha. Senkou and Tayuya wish to join the ranks of Konohagakure's ninja forces," he finished.

During the briefing, Tsunade couldn't help but take a few noticed glances towards the young man. "I see. Well there really isn't any reason to deny them, though I do need to see some paper work. Identity verification to be exact. If your story fits, I may make an appointment for you two for an exam, to test your skill and place you in proper ranks," she finished. Maybe if they're lucky, she might not have to send them to Ibiki. Just to prove her suspicions, the Godaime would do it now, but it wouldn't seem right to send them to the interrogation specialist for no reason.

Naruto immediately looked at Tayuya, but she nodded in reply. The teen took out two scrolls from her bag and handed it to the lady in charge. They were extremely well crafted documents the dark-eyed kunoichi filled in before hand. On leaving for the mission they were given a scroll with pseudo licenses. Everything was filled out except for a few details that would vary, depending on the story the duo created.

Tsunade eyed the documents very critically, though nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was two scrolls proving themselves two be Senkou Hiryou and Tayuya Tsuyu, two citizens of Kusa. If they were, in fact, ninja, enrolling them into the force would be difficult, but thankfully there were no complications.

She handed them back and gave the two a nod, "Be at training ground 10 at noon tomorrow. I'll assign someone to test your skill. If your as good as Ebisu mentioned, you can consider yourselves future Konoha nins," she finished. With a swish of a hand, the lady dismissed her visitors, sadly having to go back to doing paperwork.

As they exited, Naruto gave his partner a nod. 'Phase two complete,' he said in his head. Happily walking down the hall. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

**Well that finishes up phase two. Now all they have to do is stay in Konoha till Sasuke come back then... well... what are they gonna do? Oh well, i'll figure it out :P Hope you enjoyed it. That Tayuya bathroom scene i just couldn't help but write. In fact there was i think twice more written down but i remembered this was rated T...**

**...are you allowed to say nipple in rated T fics?**

**Ahh enough of that. GO review!!!**

**NIPPLE**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	8. A Face And A Name

**Unbeta-ed version -b/c this chapter is LONG overdue**

**I know, i know. You've heard it before but it's true. Sorry but AP Exams are coming up and i had to keep my grades up. But right now i'm in spring break so that gives me some time to write, which i want to promise myself to do... but we'll see. But expect one or two or a few more one-shot during this week. There are a few i'm thinking about but haven't done anything one.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_:_: Next chapter i will be officially kicking in some REAL Naruhina stuff as well as introducing officially... KIBATAYU!!! Yes you've seen the hints, and soon you'll get to see what i've been planning for a while now. So for those of you who are annoyed that there haven't been any real Naruhina, only one chapter to go.**

**One last thing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or i might change my mind about next chapter :P  
**

(**Domu**- earth spear; **Dojishaku**- earth magnet; **Denkaieki**- electrolyte; kone- pull; **Hariton: Harihari Taison Kujo**- crystal release: crystal needle scatter destruction *hari means needle and crystal*; **Hariton: Hekihari Ryushikkyaku**- Crystal release: tearing crystal falling dragon; tamagoyaki- rolled omelet; **Konoha Senpuu**- leaf whirlwind; **Kami Oroshi**- divine wind from the mountains) ***I translated the names for all the crystal jutsu's because I can't find the actual Japanese names so forgive me for any inaccuracies***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i do own the jutsus- Dojishaku and Denkaieki (pretty cool jutsus huh?)  
**

* * *

At the north western edge of the Elemental Kingdoms lies Earth Country. Within it houses one of the strongest military factions in the content. And at it's head, the powerful Tsuchikage. He was known to be one of the strongest Raiton/Doton, two uncomplimentary elements, user to have ever lived. But as strong as he may believe himself to be… he was not immortal.

He was a militarist, but also a dignitary as well. The man new better than to dismiss a leader of a village, though he knew his answer before the other man could ask. The last time that person came, he asked the Tsuchikage for assistance in the invasion of Konoha and he refused. Knowing Otogakure was in poor condition, it's obvious he would once again ask for help. This man was none other than Orochimaru, self-proclaimed kage in his own rights.

He stood next to the large window of his office. The man could see the immensity of his city's size, that was one thing he was proud of. Soon a knock came followed by the entrance of a Rock Jounin. "Tsuchikage-sama, the village leader of Otogakure is here," he said.

The Snake Sannin entered the room, "Otokage," he corrected.

The rock leader turned towards them and approached, "Not kage. Unless you prove your village strong enough to become one of the five major hidden villages, you are simply a village leader," he re-corrected, this time with a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. The dark-skinned man waved towards the Jounin, signaling his leave.

The pale man watched the Rock nin leave the room, "Ah, and that's exactly why I decided to grace myself with you presence," a hint of sarcasm passed his lips as he spoke.

The other man in the room solidified his stare, "Enough of the pleasantries, you're here to seek my help, yet I see no reason to change my previous answer," replied the Otokage.

A wicked smile crept up on the pale man's face, "Well I never planned on giving you a choice," he hissed, dropping a scroll onto the floor and rolling it open. His hands went for a single hand seal as the scroll rolled out flat causing a puff of smoke and the appearance of a medic nin with a large object strapped on his back. Upon being summoned, Kabuto began a long series of hand seals while shrugging the wrapped bulk. As it fell object fell to the ground, the cover split slightly, revealing a corpse. One with a leaf hitai-ate.

The Tsuchikage quickly whipped out a twin-bladed wakizashi, sparks bouncing back and forth between the two blades, "You're a fool Orochimaru, to attack a general in his own fortress is suicide," he yelled while releasing a great amount of killing intent, enough to summon any Rock nin within a hundred meters.

Just as the doors flew open, a flash of purple surrounded the three men. Two domes formed, one around the perimeter of the room, the other to protect the keeper of the barrier. It had been the same defensive jutsu the Sound Four used during the Konoha invasion, but to a much smaller and more compact scale.

The Snake Sannin smirked at the helpless looking ANBU and Jounin who couldn't make it on time, "Perhaps I'm just a typical snake who knows how to strike when one least expects it," he said. From his side pocket, he pulled out a needle and injected it's content into his arm.

The Rock leader's blade sparked even more furiously now enveloped in a bluish glow, "You rely on drugs to defeat me?," it almost came out comical, but his killing intent squashed that feeling. The small curl in his face quickly left as pores began appearing in the Sound leader's skin and out of it, a purple mist, obviously poison.

As the colored haze began filling the limited space, Orochimaru's eyes began to glow a fierce yellow, "It's a paralyzing agent. One breath of it and you're finished. Kukuku," he finished with his signature laugh.

The dark skinned man noted that the available amount of good air was decreasing. He quickly began to inhale as much as he can and held it. At his best he could manage holding his breath for a good two and a half minute without anything available for his chakra to convert into oxygen, but while fighting, it diminished it to thirty seconds. 'I must gain victory in half a minute… long enough for him to die thirty times,' he thought to himself, gripping the blade he had.

Deciding not to wait any longer, he charged. His opponent, in turn, lowered his jaw allowing a blade to extend from his mouth and towards the kage. He easily caught the odd sword between the two blades of his wakizashi and with his free hand he made a series of one-handed seals, "**Doton: Domu no Jutsu**," he murmured, not allowed to exhale any of his precious air. His skin immediately hardened into an impenetrable surface. The Tsuchikage continued his run, blades still locked together, sliding across one another.

The former sennin watched his foe approach, reeled in his weapon and jumped back before the other man's electrified blade could reach him. He landed a few meters away, giving himself enough head room for his foe. His enemy pulled back his fist as he charged. The Tsuchikage was left wide open with his assault, but just as Orochimaru stepped forward to counter it, he stopped short and swung hard on the ground, forming a crack the headed towards the snake. The floor began crumbling beneath them, sending the falling for a second until the bottom half of the spherical barrier held the remains up, 'Kuso, I didn't expect it to have a bottom side,' he said in his head.

His head rose to meet a single leg coming straight down. Orochimaru went for a heavy drop axel kick, but was blocked by the man's rock hard forearms. As his left foot touched ground, he sent it back up performing a flash kick getting a solid hit in the man's wrist forcing the blade to fly out of his hands. The Snake Sannin's objective was to kill time until the man was forced to come up for air, and rendering him weaponless would help out.

The Rock leader knew he didn't have time or oxygen to spare retrieving the lost weapon so went forward to strike again, but every time he approached, the snake leapt away. Feeling flustered, and a bit panicked, he flew through a series of seals once more, "**Doton: Dojishaku no Jutsu**" he cried. Around him, five boulders erupted from the ground, each baring a good weight in metal.

Orochimaru kept his distance while warily watching his opponent go through a second string of seals, "**Raiton: Denkaieki**" several think sparks began jumping between the five rocks as it levitated and orbited the caster. Beads of sweat began pouring out of the Snake's hide, knowing full well that this combo attack was not to be played with.

The floating chunks of earth increased it's speed as it circled the Tsuchikage. He placed his hands together and shouted, "Kone!" and with a burst, the large projectiles speed towards it's target with full momentum.

The lanky man was powerless to stop the oncoming force. His arms were still useless in making hand seals, so his only option was to dodge and counter with his legs.

As the first rock approached, Orochimaru pushed off the ground as hard as he could, lifting him away from the attack. Now in the air, he was vulnerable to the four other objects. His jaw fell down, allowing his lengthy sword to shoot out towards the second rock. It made contact but barely scratched it, though enough force was placed against it that it knocked it off it's course slightly. His numbed hands pushed down against the oncoming boulder, soaring even higher. Eventually he reached one of the pit's walls and after applying chakra to his feet, ran as fast as he could trying to avoid being squished by the last three projectiles.

He was at his limit now, only one move left before he was forced to breath the toxic air. His darkened hands flew even faster to finish off his last set of seals. Suddenly, all the impacted rocks burst into small grains, all swishing in the air like a sand storm. The air in the dome became dry and moistness, perfect for static to charge up. Upon closer inspection, tiny metallic grains wafted along with the sand. With all his might he charged up his remaining chakra for his last blow, "**Raiton: Tajuu Denkaieki**" sparks flew from all directions, no less bolder than before. Where ever a grain of iron floated, the massive amount of voltage struck. The entire dome was blinded in a white light.

The Tsuchikage fell to his knees in exhaustion. From the corner of his eye, the body of a smoking man lay, the smell of burnt flesh roaming through the air. That's when he noticed the problem, the gas was hadn't ceased! Then again there was no more threat of Orochimaru even if he was paralyzed, thus he let his lungs give in. The bio-hazardous agent was sucked into the mans chest and his body became numb. What he didn't expect was to hear the chuckle of a mad man behind him.

At the last possible moment, the Sannin shed his molding skin as his body was struck. This repeated a good three times, just before he was ready to leave his body all together. Seeing the unmoving body of his prey, Orochimaru staked towards him, "Surprised to see you little shock attacks don't work? Doesn't it feel _soo_ delightful to be… powerless?" he sarcastically asked.

He wanted to shout, to curse him, to spit at his face, but nothing in his body would allow him to move, aside from his eyes. Fear spread quickly as he watched the pale lanky monster lift a scalpel towards his face. "Yesss… try to scream as I 'cut' away your identity," he hissed. Within a span of two minutes he had done to the Rock village what he did to the Sand. Disguised as the Tsuchikage, he will lead the massive army against the opposing Leaf. History indeed repeated itself, though this time he will not fail.

When the barrier finally fell apart, all the Rock nins had to look at was the giant hole in the office that led to the downstairs storage room. In the middle of the pile of rubble was the Tsuchikage and what looked to be a corpse of the Sound Village leader. "Tsuchikage-sama! Are you alright?" one of the Jounins asked.

The 'Tsuchikage' brushed off some dirt from his garbs and replied with a nod. Another Rock nin jumped down below and inspected the dead body, "So Orochimaru was stupid enough to attack you my lord? His sentence seems deserving. Are we to go to war in you behalf?" the man asked. It seemed like an obvious answer, knowing that the Rock Village leader was known for his short temper and jumpy attitude towards war.

To their surprise he shook his head. He limped his way towards the body, refusing help from his ninjas. Pulling his sleeve back, he pinched a piece of the skin back to reveal another darker tone. He pulled it even more to reveal a face… and a leaf hitai-ate, "The leaf came here disguised as Orochimaru in hopes of creating a conflict that may result in us helping in the destruction of Sound," he stated, trying his best to mimic the Tsuchikage.

A few of the Rock nins looked at each other than back at their leader. He climbed out of the hole and walked towards his office window. His eyes peered across the village, 'So many pawns' the snake thought. Turning around, he faced his underlings, "Mobilize our troops. Prepare them for war… with Konoha," he turned around again to hid his malicious smile. He was sure now… he would definitely not fail.

* * *

The sun had fallen into the horizon by the time the troop of ninjas arrived at their destination. With the cover of dawn, the zigzagged through the greenery and halted at the edges of a large clearing. Bear new the clearing was the spot, whether it was just intuition or the tell tale signs of broken twigs and stomped out dirt, yet he didn't know where the entrance would be.

Hinata wondered why the group has stopped. She glanced over the bushes they hid behind and found nothing but a clearing and a few stray foliage. That was when she realized she wasn't looking underneath the underneath. The kunoichi noticed the signal her leader was giving her and activated her Byakugan. With it she scanned the area and found a hidden trap door several meters away from the bundle of shrubs. Anyone who'd think the patch of green was suspicious would look there and hopefully bypass the actual entrance.

Bear watched her intently until she nodded her head, signaling the area was safe. As they jumped out of their hiding spot, the Hyuuga led them to where the trap door was. It was perfectly concealed within the surrounding floor. The only thing that might have given it away was the now noticeable smell of blood. Though the smell seemed rather fresh.

A man in a badger mask came forward and stood where Hinata had pointed. He lowered his left arm down, palm open, towards the ground, while his right hand held it in place. A light blast shot out and cleared the floor of dirt, reveling wooden door and an iron handle. Without hesitation, Badger lifted the wooden door and nearly fell back by the sudden rush of blood wafting musk that came out. The man lightly settled the door back on the ground while he let the opening air out, though it would show futile.

As bear looked over into the darkened walkway, he could see stains of blood on the walls, yet they didn't look fresh. "There may have been a fight here recently, though it seems that it happens often. Everyone on their toes," he commanded while being the first to enter the putrid entrance.

Bear reached over to weapons pouch and grabbed a glow stick. With a snap it gave out a dim light, just enough to give him a sense of direction. Hinata stayed close to the middle, Byakugan flaring making sure they would be aware of any danger.

It wasn't long till the halls began to brighten, lines of torches revealing themselves to be the source of light, but with the extra luminosity came more gruesome details. Blood was smeared across the walls and floor. Plenty to the shaped of fingers sliding down and others just looked like random splats. It was only a few moments before Hinata fell upon something worse.

A audible gasp came from the kunoichi catching everyone's attention, "B-bodies… there are dead bodies everywhere just up ahead," she said with a shiver. The ANBU group quickened there pace to see what the female had described. Nearing the end of the hall way, mangled limbs and barely warm corpses littered the area. This led to a larger room which house an even greater number of dead bodies.

The team cringed their noses while looking at the carnage. The scouting team that followed behind didn't hold up any better. Many wanted to puke, but held their bile in for a little longer.

Bear carefully walked forward, accidentally stepping on an organ with a sickening sound squelch, "Team, split up into four groups of two. One ANBU and scout, if there's any trouble contact the rest immediately," he ordered while following one path, a nin from Hinata's group following behind. From there the other six set of on their own directions with the Hyuuga and Uchiha on the same group.

They tried their best to ignore the occasional body that sprung out though it proved more difficult than it seemed. Their footsteps echoed across the hall when a third sound joined. Sasuke immediately recognized it as a labored breathing then halted his advances, "Stop, there is someone up ahead," he whispered. They both activated their Doujutsu and proceeded.

The two followed the sound up to a door on the very end of the hall. The closer they got to it, the more bodies that showed up… and they were still warm. Hinata's Byakugan told her that there was only one person in that room, one living person that is, and she didn't look to well off. Carefully, Sasuke pushed the door open, his ANBU katana held firm in his free hand.

On the other side of the door a wounded woman carefully watched the door open. She held her breath for a moment, anticipation killing her, ironically. The lady was injured, her chakra reserves running dangerously low. Though she was one of Orochimaru's elite, she could not hold back an army of rouge nins. Now she sat, her back against the wall, sides bleeding and arms shaking just holding themselves up.

The door swung open yet no one as of yet stepped into view, "Who's there?" she asked in a demanding voice. Two figures stepped in her vision. She cursed her luck. Those two seemed pretty fresh and she doubted she could stand an assault against them for long.

The female of the group inched slowly towards the wounded kunoichi, "A-are you ok?" she asked, ignoring the obvious sign.

The woman began a series of hand signs, "**Hariton: Harihari Taison Kujo**" she whispered letting the moisture of the corpses around her rise to form pink colored crystals. They seemed innocent enough until they formed senbon and hurdled towards the unsuspecting kunoichi. Yet still her reflexes were to great and she leapt backwards towards her revealed foe, "Who are you?" she demanded again, this time sounding a bit more nervous.

Hinata was ready to answer until her mission partner stepped in, "We are not important. What happened here? Why are there so many dead? Who did this?" he threw his own questions at her.

As a response she gave an all knowing smirk, "Konoha I see. I guess all those rumors were right," she said. With the some rested strength, she pulled herself up, her hands pushed against the wall trying to keep the dark-haired woman standing.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi unconsciously began rubbing the plate of her hitai-ate. She gave the lady a curious look, "Please, tell us what you know and we can help you escape this," she pleaded. There was no reason for more bloodshed in her eyes. There was a slim chance she would accept, but they were worth it if she could save one life.

The other two in the room gave her wondering glances, yet the older one began to chuckle soon after, "Just like those guys? No thanks. That's the reason they're dead in the first place," the lady answered.

Sasuke kept his Sharingan active, trying to keep himself fully aware for any stunt their foe may pull off, "Who killed them?" he questioned.

She let her lips curl into a smirk, "Why… me," the woman answered. Her eyes instantly caught the change in the other two. They suddenly became more defensive, surely they weren't expecting that answer, "The name's Guren," she answered.

It seemed odd to Hawk that their opponent was leisurely conversing with them, if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was stalling, "What reason did you have for killing you own people," he said with a hint of malice. It hadn't occurred to him that it may have come from the still lingering hatred he had for his brother.

Guren's smile quickly left her face, 'Just a little more rest and I'll get the hell out of here,' she thought, "Like I said, they wanted to escape. After hearing rumors that Konoha was coming to destroy the Sound and two of Orochimaru's favorite pets gone missing, some of these pathetic whelps felt like running away… so I killed them," she half-lied. In truth she was in charge of that base and when her underlings felt antsy, they mutinied and she was forced to kill them. It was a simply kill or be killed, and she preferred to live, even if it was only for a little while longer.

Sasuke's eyes were steel as he glared at her, "You killed them for treason," he said monotonously and she nodded.

Hinata, in the meantime, was trying to sort out all of the information. It was true that they were planning something against the sound, though they kept it somewhat confidential. But then she wondered about the two that had gone missing. It seemed suspicious that two people going missing would help cause such a riot, "Onegai Guren-san, tell us about the two that disappeared," she asked. If she was lucky, she may find a clue to where Naruto is.

The dark-haired woman let a sigh escape her lips before she continued, "Those two, Senkou and Tayuya, were Orochimaru's most favored lackeys. They got a pretty good reputation around with the sound force, I mean the kid's Kage **Bunshin** is pretty infamous with his foes," she rambled, strength continuing to replenish.

All words after that was ignored. Right when she heard her say '**Kage Bunshin**' she knew it had to do with Naruto. It almost shocked her that she had found her clue so easily… a name. "Naruto," she whispered.

Sasuke left his eyes off the wounded kunoichi for a moment to look at his back-up. The moment he did, Guren flashed through several more seals within the small window of time allot, "**Hariton: Hekihari Ryushikkyaku**" she cried. A pink crystal dragon formed in the air. As the two shot out multiple shurikens to stop her, the tail of the beast created cover while the head bashed through the roof. Guren grabbed onto the end as it flew upwards towards the outside.

The two Konoha nins quickly followed suit. "This is hawk, we are in pursuit of an enemy who may have extensive knowledge on Orochimaru," he said to the small communicator hidden in his collar. A muffled voice came out the receiving end of the device letting him know that the rest are heading towards their location. By the time they reached the outside through the hole, the pink dragon had disappeared and there was no sign of foot prints.

Hawk swore from behind his mask, "Kuso! They got away," he fumed.

Hinata was also disappointed but was glad to know she wouldn't leave empty handed, 'Senkou huh? Is that what you go by these days Naruto-kun?' she thought with a smile on her face. It seemed that she was getting closer and closer to finding him.

* * *

He woke up again, his forehead drenched with sweat. It was a nightmare and Naruto couldn't figure out what it meant. It seemed like an odd memory to him. All he could clearly recall was fighting someone near a waterfall and the sounds of chirping birds. He kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate in order to see a face. But the harder he tried the more his head pounded as if his brain wouldn't let him access the thought.

Giving up, the brunet stood up and left for the bathroom. After last time's fiasco he felt it would be better to wake her up when he's ready.

Within thirty minutes the two were downstairs eating breakfast in the lobby. Unfortunately for Naruto, they didn't serve ramen and he swore to himself when he found some free time, he'd go find a ramen stand in the village somewhere. Most likely when he'd be alone, best friend or not, she wasn't much of a ramen lover like he was.

He continued to playfully stir his miso soup, "So how far do you think we should take it today?" he asked, referring to their assessment test.

Tayuya took a bite out of her tamagoyaki and swallowed, "Not too far. I wouldn't do anything that might give us away. No flute for me and no flying around for you," she said before going back to her food.

The brunet took a look at hers then began poking his own omelet, "So **Kage Bunshin** is out too?" he questioned. Her silence was an obvious yes. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to use it, it was his signature of course, both Senkou's and Naruto's though he still wasn't aware of the later.

The two conversed a bit more about how to take on the test while they made their way to the assigned training ground. It had a simple layout. A good hundred or so meters of clearing and pile of rocks in the middle. But what really caught their attention was the weird green figure abusing one of the training posts at the edge of the clearing.

They got a little closer before their host noticed them, "Oh, you must be the two Konoha hopefuls. Konbawa I am Rock Lee and I will be your opponent in today's assessment," the green man welcomed.

The undercover Oto nins gave him a quick look then a worried glance at the poor beaten post. Their thoughts were similar, he didn't look much but ninjas were all about deception. And what they saw earlier wasn't a pretty site. Naruto shied away from his thoughts for a moment, "So what's our objective?" he asked. It couldn't simply just to defeat him, there had to be a catch.

Lee gave him a bright smile, "Ah, your youthfulness burns brightly with anticipation. Yosh, your task is simple. You must hit me once in full contact. You are allowed to use Nin and Genjutsu but the hit must be from a physical attack. Time and strategy will be used to help determine where you stand within our ranks. If you fail completely, there is possibility that you will not fall in any rank. Are there any questions?" he said in one large breath, his circular eyes brimming with eagerness.

Naruto began stretching out his shoulders, "None here," he'd show this guy what he's made of.

Tayuya glance at his partner a bit worried, 'I told him to not over do it,' she thought allowed.

The spandex clad Chuunin pumped his fist in the air, "Yosh! Let's get this started," he cried before getting into a battle stance. The three gave each other nods, signaling they were ready and like a rocket, he took off. It shocked Naruto at first, watching him blur so suddenly but fell back into focus when their limbs began to collide.

Lee jumped into the air, just meters away from the brunet, "**Konoha Senpuu**" he cried. His legs came around for a round house to his chest. Naruto was barely able to lower his torso and duck under the attack but was caught in the chin when his other foot hooked in. The brunet was sent flying before rolling on the ground and stopping on his knees.

Tayuya was shocked at his speed and power. This guy was definitely a Taijutsu expert, and if he wasn't then she'd hate to his other attacks. Not wanting to get into a physical scuffle with him, she began a series of hand seals and reached for her weapon's pouch. She through a few shurikens at her opponent, careful not to hit her partner.

Lee saw the projectiles coming and easily sidestepped them. He didn't notice until it was too late that they were actually explosive seals attached to kunais in a Genjutsu. The first two explosions were able to knock him of his feet but his speed and reflexes helped him roll onto his feet and leap away from the third and forth blast.

Being in the air, he was now vulnerable. Capitalizing on that, Naruto ran through his own series of hand signs, "**Kami Oroshi**" she shouted. A powerful stream of wind came forth heading straight for the Konoha nin. Lee began rotating his body then quickly unfastened both of his leg weights, angling it so it shoot towards the gushing wind. The two forces collided causing the wind attack to disperse slightly. It still struck lee, though lightly allowing himself to make a softer landing. Naruto on the other hand had to quickly jump away as the missile approached.

The weights created a large crater upon impact, "You guys are amazing forcing me to remove my weights. But now you shall truly see my power," and again he disappeared into a blur like nothing before.

This was really frustrating for both of them. With their foe nearly invisible, the brunet could barely keep up without letting his cover blow away while Tayuya resisted the urge to send her Doki after him. Lee finally made his reappearance behind Tayuya. He was one to not his girls so instead he brought his wrapping out and shot them quickly wrapping the girls ankles together. She fell on the floor with a thud, and a scowl on her face. "Forgive me but I cannot hit a female. It is against my moral code," he said with the same goofy smile he had on before. She just held a smirk while holding a snake sign. Her body sunk through the floor like water, escaping his grasp.

She knew they had to end this soon. Too much of their skills were already being exposed and she'd do whatever it takes to defeat him, merely because of how annoyed she'd become. Popping her head out of the ground a good ways away, she watched as her partner rejoined him in a battle of Taijutsu. She lifted her flute that was secretly tucked in on her side and brought it to her lips.

Naruto through a right punch to his face, but lee easily dodged. Keeping that same momentum, his torso spun and let his left elbow shoot out aiming for his gut. This time, Lee dodged by doing a front flip over his opponent. He heard his soft landing and propped his hands on the ground letting one of his legs to sweep around. The Chuunin hoped back once more but felt odd landing when a suspicious tune met his ears.

The brunet recognized the sound and let out a smirk. He'd let Tayuya's Genjutsu slowly work the guy down until he was disorientated for him to land a hit. Lee wobbled back and forth, his balance failing him. He wondered what technique was forcing him to do this when a blurry leg came swinging down. Naruto shot of a spinning back kick but missed once more as swayed around it. The Oto nin grabbed a kunai from his pouch along with a piece of ninja wire. Two projectiles were thrown at the Chuunin, but again the man side stepped it. Though this time he failed to notice the ninja wire attached and was brought to the same stop he used on the kunoichi earlier. The oddly confusing sound was stopped at the same time he fell with a thud.

By the time his senses cleared up to normal functioning, he found a kunai at his throat and a grinning purple-haired kunoichi leaning down, "Yosh! Your flames of youth shine brightly with your victory. You both have surpassed your expectations greatly," he congratulated.

Tayuya let the boy untangle himself from the wire as she was joined by the brunet, "Well that was a great fight proctor," he replied with his own grin.

Lee didn't verbally answer back, letting the new presence speak for him, "He is not the Proctor," came a voice from the trees. A female kunoichi suddenly appeared with a pair of binoculars around her neck, "I am Tenten and I must congratulate you on you win," she said with a smile. Her eyes fell on the girl, "Especially you. That Genjutsu you used on Lee was proficient. And you, you kept up pretty well against him," the bun-haired teen commented.

The two undercover nins glanced at one another. They both felt a bit dead panned at the fact that both failed to notice the presence of the other kunoichi. Instead of showing it, Naruto gave their examiners a toothy grin, forcing them to blink at the odd sense of nostalgia that washed over them. "Thanks, does that me we get our hitai-ates now?" he asked.

Tenten gave him a reassuring smile and handed each of them a head band with the Konoha insigne embedded in the metal plating, "You two are officially recruited under ranks of Konoha Shinobis. Report to the Hokage's tower in exactly one week from today to get your papers and see what rank you are in, but I can pretty much guarantee you you'll be instated as Chuunin," the teen said with a wink.

The two thanked them and headed back to the hotel. The entire time Naruto held his hitai-ate in his hands while rubbing the lines of the plating with a weird feeling of familiarity. That night he had a dream of using **Kage Bunshin** to fight off a Konoha foe with white hair. What stuck out was the wonderful feeling he had of receiving his hitai-ate. That of course led him to the annoying migraine he pretty much always had in the morning recently. He hoped that it would end soon or he felt that his brain would explode from the constant attacks of Déjà vu.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? Very Actiony no? A friend of mine made me realise that i kind of lacked in the *punch punch HADUKEN!!!* department so i thought i would give the story some real Umph. Also, Guren is NOT an OC, i repeat, Guren is NOT AN OC. She's from the filler episodes on Naruto.**

**A little side story. When i first started writing this chapter weeks ago, i got the Raikage and Tsuchikage mixed up, but after i had the fighting scene planned out i made the Tsuchikage a Raiton and Doton master. (Electrolye/Denkaieki OWNS!)**

**Oh! and don't forget to REVIEW REVIeW REVIeW or i might take up my threat :P**

**Up next: Naruhina & Kibatayu**

**V  
**


End file.
